With Star's help
by nightmareking
Summary: Something requested by Red the Pokémon Master. Rated for later chapters. Summaries aren't my strong point so...I got nothing. And pathetic title I know, but I'm having an off week and it's only Tuesday. Negative reviews will be removed/ignored, but constructive criticism is more than welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Star Butterfly, the 17-year-old interdimensional princess, stood in the Diaz's kitchen and looked at the two people standing in front of her, "Thank you for coming." She started pacing the kitchen while the two watched her, "Now I bet you two are wondering why I asked you to come over?"

"We're going to get a little kinky with Marco?" the blue haired, beanie wearing 17-year-old asked.

The blonde haired 17-year-old standing next to her slapped her on the shoulder, "Janna!"

"Close Janna," Star answered and Janna Johnson stuck her tongue out, "No…Marco's been depressed for a while…after his grandparents died. And I think I made it a lot worse earlier this week."

"What did you do?" the blonde young woman asked.

"He was in my room, I was trying to help cheer him up and my parents called to tell me that after I graduate this year, I have to go back to Mewni and Marco looked like he lost everything that mattered to him."

"So how is getting kinky with him, going to help him?" Janna questioned.

Star bit her lower lip as she thought of something to say. The two anxiously stared at her for a few moments before she spoke, "Alright, Jackie," the blonde haired young woman nodded, "Marco has been in love with you for the longest time."

"But I love Marco," Janna interjected, "I've loved him since second grade."

"I was getting to that," Star sighed, "So you love him and I love him." The two looked surprised, "I know. So this is how we're going to cheer him up, the three of us date him at the same time."

The kitchen fell silent as Jackie and Janna stared at Star in shock before pointing to her, and then themselves and then each other. Star half smiled and nodded, "But how?" Jackie asked, "How is that going to work and what will happen when you go back to Mewni?"

"We'll just be honest with each other and besides it'll make him happy and let's be honest, with the month that he's been having, he deserves to be happy." Janna and Jackie nodded in agreement, "And he's coming back with me."

"I knew there was going to be a catch!" Janna snapped, "We get to date him, then you take him away in a few months and marry him!"

"Hear me," Star yelled over Janna, "Hear me out. On Mewni, people can marry as many people as they want. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"I think so," Jackie mumbled, "So, you're saying that you're going to take Marco with you to Mewni and we're coming too and all three of us are going to marry him?" Star nodded, "But who's going to marry him first?"

"I am," Star stated, "Sorry, but I'm going to be Queen and it's one of those stupid laws that my parents refused to change. I have to marry an unmarried man and then you two decide whose next."

The kitchen fell silent once again for a few minutes. Janna broke the silence by clearing her throat, "So uh…is this offer just for the three of us or is the offer for anyone?"

"More people can join," Star answered, "But we're the three main ones and I'm the only one who can let people join." They looked into the living room when they heard the door open and saw Marco sadly walking through the door in his karate uniform, "Hey Marco."

Marco gave a pitiful wave before absentmindedly walked up the stairs, going to his room. The three frowned as they saw him vanish up the stairs, "So um…should we tell him?" Janna thought out loud.

Star sadly nodded, "Yeah, before he falls too deep into depression."

They walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs. While they were walking up the stairs, Jackie looked at Star and asked, "Why are you the only one who gets to choose who joins? Shouldn't me and Janna have a say?"

"Yes," Star answered, "But as the leader of Marco's Harem, I am the only one who can welcome them and before you say anything, I'm the leader because I came up with the plan to cheer him up."

"That's fine, I still get me some Marco," Janna smirked, "So when Jackie and I marry Marco, would we be queens also?"

Star shook her head, "You two and anyone else who marries him will be duchesses." Janna and Jackie nodded as they reached the top of the steps. Walking to Marco's bedroom door, Star pushed it open and they saw Marco, "Marco…Marco we need to talk to you."

"We only have four months left Star," Marco's voice cracked, "Then I'll be forced to watch my best friend leave."

"Well that depends," Star half smiled. Marco looked at her, about to speak again when Star placed her index finger on his lips, "Listen to what we have to say first and then you can speak." Marco looked at them before nodding.

Star moved her finger away and one at a time, the three females standing in front of Marco began explaining to him what Star had just told Jackie and Janna down in the kitchen. While they were explaining, Marco looked back and forth between the three in confusion, shock and slight happiness. Once everything was explained to him, he looked at Star, "Star…not that I'm happy or angry or anything, but why would you do this for me?"

Star sighed, "After you lost your grandparents earlier this month in that accident and then that call from my parents earlier this week…I say you deserve to be a little happy. I couldn't let my best bestie fall into a total depressed state."

"Are you saying you hate the idea?" Marco looked at Jackie, "Do you hate the idea that Star is creating a Harem for you?"

"No, I mean it's a shock but…I need to know, why? I mean I could be dating anyone and I'd probably be happy,"

"Don't try it Diaz," Star smirked, "I could barely get you to cheer up so I called some reinforcements. Now is there a problem or not?"

Marco looked at the three and sighed, "Are the three of you alright with this? I don't want either of you getting hurt in anyway."

"We're fine with it Marco," Janna assured, "Besides you wouldn't hurt us."

Marco nodded and looked at Star, "Star?" Star looked at him, "When uh…when did you start loving me?"

"I um…for about a year, I don't really know when," Star answered, "If I had to guess, I'd say it was the day Oskar stood me up and you spent the rest of the day cheering me up with nachos and really bad horror movies."

Marco nodded and looked at Janna, "And what about this in second grade Janna?"

"Well um…I don't know if you and Jackie remember her, but Heather Glovacz…"

"I remember her," Jackie and Marco said in unison.

Janna nodded and continued, "Well there was the day she and her friends were bullying me and you came up and protected me and even allowed me to sit next to you for the rest of the day."

"Right, I remember that," Marco stood up and scratched the back of his head, "Well since you three are so sure and everything, alright."

The three smiled and they heard a car horn from outside. Jackie looked out the window, "Well my mom's here. C'mon Janna, we'll give you a ride."

"Right," Janna looked at Marco and quickly kissed his left cheek, "See you tomorrow Marco." She looked at Star, "Thanks for the invite Star."

Star nodded and Jackie kissed Marco's right cheek, "Later Marco. And thanks Star,"

The two walked out of the room and left the Diaz house. Once they heard the car drive off, Marco looked at Star and asked, "Star, are you, Jackie and Janna sure about this?"

"We're sure Marco and the other girls will be sure too," she kissed his cheek before heading towards the door, "I'll be in my room Marco."

She walked out of his room and closed the door, "Yeah…wait other girls? What other girls, Star?" a moment passed with no answer and Marco sighed, "Right, never ask for details involving Star's crazy plans." He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling before falling asleep.

 **Well this is my first Harem fic requested by Red the Pokémon Master. I also noticed that someone else is writing a Harem fic in the SVTFOE universe and I hope I don't accidently steel any of your ideas and vice versa. Please enjoy and if you feel like a character should be part of the Harem—minus Mrs. Diaz, Queen Butterfly and Brittney Wong—please let me know in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadshot12345: Oh man, your review gave me both a good laugh and a disturbing image in my head. Yeah I shivered too, ha.**

 **That Guy You Always Forget: Different dimension girls huh? Well I'll try Pony Head, but the Pixie Empress is a bit too crazy for Marco.**

 **Any who, here is the next chapter, enjoy everyone.**

The next morning, after getting dressed and eating breakfast, Star and Marco walked out of the house and started walking to school. While they were walking, Marco looked at Star and asked, "So what other girls were you talking about last night?"

"Oh, I was thinking about inviting other girls into your Harem, weren't you paying attention last night to anything we told you?"

"Half of it," Marco admitted, "The other half I was in shock that it just past me."

Star rolled her eyes, "Anyway, when I go back, you, Janna, Jackie and any girl in your Harem are coming too. You and I are going to get married first and then you and Janna or you and Jackie, that's up to them and whichever one of them didn't marry you second will marry you third and…"

"Star," Star stopped and looked at Marco, "I think I get the jest of it, but that's polygamy and it's completely wrong."

"On earth maybe, but not on Mewni," Star assured, "Anyway, the four of us are going to go back to Mewni after graduation along with any other girl who joins…you know what, we're getting into too much detail right now, just forget about it." Marco looked at her but decided to continue their conversation later.

They made it to the school and saw Jackie and Janna sitting on the steps of the school. The two looked up and half smiled, "Hey you two." Jackie greeted.

"Well you seem to be in a pretty good mood this morning," Star commented, "What's up?"

"Janna and I talked and I'm going to be Marco's second wife." ( **Did a coin flip best out of 3 and it came up tails so Jackie wins.** )

"Well who gives a fuck," Janna said, hooking her arm around Marco, "Right Marco?"

Marco gingerly moved Janna's arm off of him, causing her to frown, "Nothing against you Janna, but I'm just absorbing the thought of dating three, maybe more girls and marrying them so uh…yeah," the three nodded, understanding.

The bell rang and the students went to their lockers. While opening his locker, Marco's friends Alfonzo Chapman and Ferguson Torrance walked up behind him, "So dude, what was that earlier with Jackie, Janna and Star a few minutes ago?" Alfonzo asked, "You're normally nervous around Jackie and paranoid around Janna."

"Nothing, just trying to be nice and act cool around them,"

"Don't lie man," Ferguson inquired and Marco looked back, "We heard Jackie say something about being second wife and then you said something about dating multiple girls and marrying said girls."

Marco sighed in defeat, "Fine, I lost my grandparents earlier this month and Star's parents called her to remind her that she has to go back to Mewni when we graduate earlier this week which sent me into a downward spiral of depression and Star, being the awesome friend that she is, is creating a Harem for me." He looked at his two friends and gave a weak chuckle at their shocked faces, "I had a similar reaction guys. See you in class,"

Marco walked up to Star, Janna and Jackie, who were standing in front of Jackie's locker, whispering, "He's going to panic," Jackie said.

"No he's not," Star countered, "I explained it to him, I messaged people last night and five of them responded.'

"And how do you know he won't panic?" Janna whispered back, "He was in shock last night and he'll be in shock again."

"In shock from what," Marco chimed in. The three looked at him in shock, "What am I going to panic over? Why _will_ I panic?"

The three looked at each other and then at Marco and Star shook her head, "It's nothing Marco, don't worry about it."

Marco looked at the three and opened his mouth, ready to say something when the bell rang. Sighing, he said, "Well let's get to class." He turned around and stated walking away. Looking back, he saw that the three didn't move from their spots, "Uh, girls, we have to get to class."

"Oh right, let's go," the three said in unison, dragging Marco to class.

They entered the classroom and the four of them sat at their desks. While the teacher was taking role, Star, Janna and Jackie continuously glanced at the door, "Butterfly, Johnson, Thomas, is something wrong?" the teacher asked.

The three jumped up and looked at the teacher and Janna said, "Uh, may we be excused Mr. Rose? We're not feeling really well," Mr. Rose sighed and nodded, allowing the three to leave the classroom.

They entered the gym and saw five students sitting on the bleachers. The five looked up and Star half smiled, "It's good to see you five made it and we're sorry that you guys are going to be marked for missing class."

'That's uh…that's cool but why are we here?" an amber haired, green eyed cheerleader asked.

"Don't play dumb Sabrina," Jackie stated, "Star messaged you last night and we're going to talk now."

Sabrina Griffin sulked back into the bleachers, "So why ae we here? Like really," another cheerleader, with brown hair and green eyes, asked.

"Marco Diaz," Janna smirked and the five looked at them in confusion, "Didn't Star explain anything in the message?"

"Probably," a 17-year-old with red framed glasses answered, "But once I saw I got a message from Star, I answered."

Star sighed, "That's nice and all StarFan, but we're trying to cheer Marco up. In case none of you have noticed, Marco has been depressed all month because his grandparents died and I got a call from my parents saying that after graduation, I have to go back to Mewni."

"No," StarFan whined, "You can't go back."

"Calm down Ashley,( **Yes I pulled that name out of my ass.** )" Jackie said, "We're, that is Star, Janna, myself, you, Sabrina, Chantelle, Andre and Hope are…"

'It might be easier if Star explains it," Janna interrupted, "I mean it was her idea." Jackie nodded and everyone looked at Star as she began explaining everything to them.

Once she was finished, Sabrina, Ashley Dingley, Hope Grey, Chantelle Hackman and Andre Hollander looked shocked. Chantelle shook her head, "But…but that's polygamy and it'll illegal."

"On earth, yes, but it's very common on Mewni." Star explained, resisting the urge to groan, "So, being Marco's best bestie, I decided to do something nice for him to try and cheer him up and asked Janna and Jackie to help."

"And you're asking us to help too?" Chantelle asked and the three nodded, "Why?"

"We're just asking, we're not telling you to help." Janna said, "So are you five going to help or not?"

The five looked at each other and then back at the three and Andre asked, "If we do help and marry Marco in a few years, will we be…"

"Duchesses," Jackie finished her sentence.

A long silence filled the gym and the three looked at the possible newcomers and Hope asked, "Where do we sign up?" the three sighed as Star handed them a piece of paper and a pen.

Once the five of them finished signing the paper, the bell rang and they looked up. Star looked at the five newcomers and held up her index finger, "Wait here. We're going to get Marco and bring him here before we explain what's going on." The five nodded and watched Star, Janna and Jackie walk out of the gym.

 **Damn, I had to write this like fifteen times over and I still feel like its missing something. Anyway, please enjoy and if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to let me know and no Ms. Skullnick, that's just wrong man.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deadshoot12345: Okay?**

 **Or-lan-do626: Right, no Skullnick**

 **Snebic: It's cool that you were joking, we all love a good joke, but some people are sick and will match a student with a teacher.**

 **Nobly: Thank you for telling me my mistake and spelling Nazi, really? Well as long as it's not a grammar Nazi, I'm fine.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: A human body? I don't think I can actually make that work, sorry. Pixie Empress's daughter I could try, but they won't make an appearance until later.**

 **That Guy You Always Forget: Glad you enjoyed it and Pony Head will appear later. And Pony Head having an anthro form to be intimate with Marco and the dating Marco thing? Yeah, I can try to do that.**

 **Any who, here is chapter 3, enjoy.**

Star, Janna and Jackie walked over to Marco's locker and saw him pulling out his history book before shutting his locker, "Hey Marco," Jackie said.

Marco turned around and half smiled, "Hey, how are you three feeling?"

"We uh…we were actually fine, nothing was wrong." Star said a little quickly and Marco looked at her with a slight scowl, "I know, you tell me all the time not to play sick or lie to a teacher because I could get in trouble." Marco slowly nodded, "But Marco, the three of us had to go to the gym. It was important,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Well whatever it was you three took care of it so let's get to history Star."

He started to walk away and Janna reached her arm out and put her hand on his shoulder. Marco looked back in confusion, "The four of us need to go back to the gym."

"Why? What's so important that we're going to miss class just to go to the gym?"

"Just trust us," Jackie demanded, "We're trying to help you, now we need you to trust us." Marco sighed in defeat and nodded and the four of them headed to the gym as the second bell rang.

Walking into the gym, Hope, Sabrina **,** Ashley, Chantelle and Andrea ( **Sorry for misspelling her name in the last chapter, I was really tired** ) looked at them. Marco looked at them and then at Star, Janna and Jackie and said, "Don't tell me. They are…"

"…part of your Harem," Ashley finished his sentence, walking up to them, "Star messaged all of us last night saying she needed help and being StarFan, I responded almost right away."

"And you didn't think about the help she was referring too?" Ashley shamelessly shook her head, "Why?"

"None of us thought about it," Hope joined the conversation, "Star told me that she, Janna and Jackie needed help and Janna and Jackie being good friends of mine, I replied."

"Alright, so Ashley's excuse for not thinking about the text is because it was from Star and Hope's excuse is because she's good friends with Janna and Jackie." Marco ran his fingers through his hair, "Why did you five agree to this after they told you what was going on?"

"Marco," Janna hissed under her breath, "Stop trying to scare them away. They're here to help you get over your depression."

"I'm not trying to scare them away. I'm just trying to be fair to them because now that they've joined, I have eight girls in this Harem and I don't want either of you to get hurt."

'That's…that's why we joined," Sabrina said calmly, "You're too kind for your own good. Even when you're depressed, you put others first."

"Plus you are kind of cute in a dorky sort of way." Andrea half smiled and the other newcomers nodded in agreement.

The door to the gym opened and the nine teenagers looked back to see Brittney Wong and some other cheerleaders enter. Brittney looked at the nine in the gym and then looked at the three cheerleaders, "Chantelle, Andrea, Sabrina, why are you hanging out with these losers?"

"They're not losers, they're actually pretty cool," Chantelle answered.

Brittney looked annoyed and her left eyes started twitching before she wickedly smirked, "Really? They look like a couple of losers to me."

"Well then you're blind," Andrea stated and Brittney growled in anger, "They're not bad people,"

"You three have exactly five seconds to get away from them and get started with practice." She then looked at five, "And you five, get the hell out of here!"

"They don't have to go anywhere!" Sabrina bravely spoke against Brittney, shocking everyone, "You…you're not the boss of anyone…you uh…you're just a spoiled rich brat!"

Everyone stared at her in shock. Brittney shook her head and walked over to Sabrina, who started backing away slowly. Brittney stood in front of Sabrina and raised her hand, ready to hit her. Sabrina closed her eyes for a moment and when she didn't fell Brittney hit her, she looked up and saw Marco was standing in between then, "What do you think you're doing safe kid?"

"Keeping you from hitting Sabrina," Marco narrowed his eyes, "You better leave before you get in trouble." Brittney looked annoyed before turning around and walking out of the gym with the cheer squad following her, "Bitch." He looked back, "Let's get to class," he started walking out of the gym and looked back when he noticed the others weren't following, "What now?"

"You go to class," Jackie answered, "The eight of us still need to talk about a few things."

"But you eight will get detention," Marco said bluntly, "Are you sure you can't wait?"

"Just go," Janna pointed to the door, "We're already late for our second class, but we'll be there after we're done talking."

Marco looked at them and Star walked over to him, "Trust us Marco, we'll be in time for our next class, honest." Star kissed his cheek. Marco sighed and nodded, "Good, I'll see you in math,"

Marco walked out of the gym and Hope said, "So…what are we going to talk about? You already explained what's going on and why we're helping Marco."

"First, you five need to call your parents and tell them to meet us at Marco's house after school and we're going to explain to them what's going on." Janna said, "The three of us need to take care of something."

"What is it?" Ashely asked.

The three ignored her as Star pulled out a pen and a piece of paper out of her backpack and she, Janna and Jackie started talking amongst themselves while the five newcomers took out their phones and called their parents. Once they were finished talking to their parents, they looked at Star, Janna and Jackie and saw they were still talking to one another.

After about six minutes of them whispering and writing on the piece of paper, they walked over to the five and Star handed them the piece of paper. Looking it over, Ashley asked, "What are our names doing on this list? We already signed the paper saying we'd be in Marco's Harem."

"It's not the list of his Harem, it's the dating list," Star explained, "I get to date him first because I'm the leader," the five looked at her, ready to argue, "I'm the leader because the Harem was my idea."

"I'm second since Jackie gets to be his second wife and we're trying to be fair," Janna said with a smug look.

"And I'm third because Star, Janna and I are the main girls in this Harem," Jackie finished, "If you five want to change your names around, you can, but we stay at the top."

The five girls looked at the list. Under Jackie's name was Sabrina, followed by Andrea and then Ashley, Chantelle and finally Hope. The five looked at each other before Hope pulled out a pen and swapped her name with Chantelle and Ashley swapped her name with Andrea's. The five nodded and looked at the three, "So when do we start this?" Chantelle asked.

"This Sunday, just to give him two days to get use to this…and there's going to be another list next week." Jackie answered as the bell rang, "Well we better get ready for class,"

Everyone nodded in agreement, walked out of the gym and went to their lockers to get their books before heading to their classes.

 **Well here's chapter 3, hope everyone enjoys it. Reviews, constructive criticism, suggestions are all welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red the Pokémon Master: Oh, that makes a bit more sense. I thought you meant like she can turn into a human herself. I'm probably going to use That Guy You Always Forget's idea though, but I'll be fair and write both ideas down and see which on turns out better.**

 **Snebic: I don't really know. I mean Star is from Mewni and Pony Head is from Uni, different kingdoms, different rules I guess. But it'll be on trial while I write out the two ideas.**

 **Unknown: Well I got two votes for that so yeah, but like I said to Red the Pokémon Master; I'm going to write both ideas down and see which one turns out better.**

 **Any who, here's chapter 4, read and enjoy.**

Marco stood on the steps in front of the school, waiting for Star to walk out. He looked back when he heard the sound of feet walking up to him and saw Ferguson and Alfonzo standing behind him, "What's up guys?"

"Other than your Harem being the talk of the school?" Ferguson asked and Marco looked shocked.

Alfonzo slapped Ferguson across the back of his head, "You moron, he wasn't supposed to know that."

Marco shook his head, "Wait, did you guys tell everyone what Star did for me?" the two looked away, scratching the back of their heads, "Why? I thought you guys were going to keep that a secret."

"We were going to," Alfonzo tried to explain and Marco looked at him, "You see, Brittney came storming into the science classroom, she came to us and demanded we'd tell her what was going on between you, Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Hope, Chantelle, Andrea and Ashley. Nice choices for the Harem by the way dude."

"We told her we didn't know," Ferguson joined, "She got the football team to threaten us and they were going to give us pink bellies and swirlies that we had no choice but to talk."( **And the classic bullying tactics make an appearance.** )

Marco frowned and sighed, "Its fine guys, if the roles were reversed, I'd probably do the same." The door opened and Star and the other girls walked out of the school, "Anyway, Star and I need to get home, see you guys later." Star and Marco walked down the steps and started walking back to the Diaz house with Janna, Jackie, Hope, Sabrina, Chantelle, Andrea and Ashley following them.

When they made it to the corner, Marco looked back and then at Star and asked, "Why are they following us?"

"We have something important to take care of at home." Star explained, "And by we, I mean all nine of us."

"Am I going to be in trouble?" Star shook her head, "Well what do we have to do?"

"You'll see when we get home, just wait."

Marco looked confused and then looked back to the other girls, "Hey Sabrina." Sabrina looked at him in slight confusion, "Quick question, if Brittney torments you and puts you in dangerous situations, why do you idolize her?"

"Well I uh…I don't idolize her that much anymore." Sabrina stuttered, "But I uh…I used to because she's the cheer captain and she's popular."

"That's kind of why we all idolize her," Andrea added, "We thought if we were nice and try to be friends with her, we'd be popular too and she'd drop her snobby attitude."

"But she only got worse and judges and takes advantage of everyone, including the cheerleaders." Chantelle finished, "I mean remember the Warrior game when Star first came to earth?" Star looked ashamed, "Nothing against you Star, I'm just proving a point."

Star nodded and Janna said, "Who cares about Brittney? She's just a spoiled bitch who doesn't deserve any friends."

"That's a bit much, but you're right," Hope agreed with one of her best friends, "Now c'mon, we need to get to Marco's house." The girls nodded in agreement while Marco looked confused and they continued walking to the Diaz house.

They soon made it to the Diaz house and Marco saw seven unknown cars and a griffin-drawn carriage in front of his house. He looked at the girls and they smiled at him, "Well would you look at that. My shoes are untied…down at the corner!"

He tried to run past them only to be stopped when Jackie and Janna grabbed him by the shoulders, "Not so fast Diaz," Janna smirked, "You had to see this coming."

"Not really, I didn't even know Star was making a Harem for me until last night."

"Well there's no getting out of this," Hope smiled, "Let's get inside." The girls started pushing Marco inside as he tried to get away.

The nine of them entered the house and the adults that were sitting in the living room looked at them. Marco walked past them and went to his room while the adults looked at the girls and Janna's mother, Hayley asked, "So why did you eight ask us here?"

"Well mom, it involves the eight of us and Marco."

Hope's father, Robert crossed his arms and scuffed, "What did the little punk do to my daughter?"

"Can you go one place without your attitude?" Hope's mother, Jessica hissed, "Seriously, you are annoying and you ruin everyone's good time!"

"Can you two stop fighting goddamn it and listen to us!" Hope snapped and everyone looked at her, "Seriously, I hate it when you guys fight!"

Her parents stared at her in shock and Jackie rubbed Hope's back, "Calm down Hope, we don't want anyone to lose their temper." Hope took a deep breath, "Better?" Hope nodded, "Good,"

"So can one of you tell us what's going on?" Janna's father William asked, "Janna?"

The seven girls pushed Star forward and she sighed, "Alright, it started when Marco lost his grandparents earlier this month and then my parents called earlier this week to remind me that I have to return to Mewni."

While she was explaining, the adults looked shocked. Once she finished, Ashley's parents James and Maureen were about to lead her out of the house, when she moved close to the others, "No!" she said firmly, "I want to help Marco as much as everyone else in this Harem does!"

The adults looked at each other and then back at the eight and Andrea's mother, Sophia said, "Go tell Marco to come down here and you eight wait upstairs. We'd like to talk to him alone," the eight nodded and walked up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Marco walked slowly down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, he looked at the adults and sighed, "Alright, who wants to beat the crap out of me first?"

"We're just going to talk to you Hijo," his mother assured, "We're all just a little concerned about this." Marco nodded.

After a long forty minutes of questioning and appropriate if not nervous answering, the adults eyed the nervous young man standing in front of them, studying his body language. After several moments of silence, Jackie's father, Jake sighed, "Kid, go tell the girls to come down and you stay up there."

"Wouldn't it be better if I stay down here too?"

"Marco, just go," his father said and Marco nodded before walking up the stairs.

Two minutes later, the girls walked back downstairs, "Alright, we talked to Marco and he did tell us that he did ask you girls if you wanted to be in this Harem before anything." Janna's mother Hayley said.

"And he did say that he didn't and still doesn't want to hurt either of you. And you eight do seem like you want to help him" Chantelle's father Michael continued, and the eight nodded "So…since it's the weekend…Chantelle, if you're allowed, you can stay for the weekend, provided you sleep in the same room as Star."

Chantelle nodded and Andrea's father Richard added, "That rule applies to all of you."

The other girls nodded and Angie smiled, "They're more than welcomed to stay for the weekend."

Nodding in agreement, the girls hugged their parents before heading back upstairs and their parents left.

Marco looked out his bedroom window when he heard the sound of cars pulling away and an interdimensional portal opening. Sighing, he sat on his bed, "Well, even though it wasn't for one whole day it was sort of fun."

"What do you mean was?" he looked up and saw Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Andrea, Chantelle, Ashley and Sabrina standing in front of his door, "Well Marco?" Star asked.

Marco pointed to them and then to the window, "But I thought…you eight were going to…but now you're…" the eight smiled at his nervousness, "What the hell is going on?"

"We're here to stay Diaz," Andrea smirked, "Whatever you said to our parents, it worked."

"Besides," Janna walked in his room and sat on his lap, wiggling her bum on his groin, "We're trying to help you get over your depression, not make it worse." Marco's right eye twitched and Janna smirked before standing up, walking out of the room again with a sway in her hips, "We'll be in Star's room if you're feeling lonely." The eight girls looked back and blew him kisses before heading to Star's room.

Marco looked around his empty room before looking down and saw a bump forming in his pants, "I need a cold shower…now."

He got up, grabbed some clean clothes and a towel before walking into the bathroom and running the cold water.

 **Chapter 4, he met the parents of the girls in his Harem and had a small taste of what he's in for in the future. I started writing this at like two in the morning because my cousin's teething and he's not letting anyone sleep.**

 **Let me know what everyone thinks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah Brittney*yawn*but like I said, I started writing that chapter at like two in the morning. And I did hear sarcasm in your typing, but this is just the beginning, so no sarcasm needed.**

 **Or-lan-do626: Not yet, don't want Marco having a heart attack already do we? Soon though, lemons will happen. And there will be moments when the girls will act like that.**

 **That Guy You Always Forget: Yeah no problem, and there will be more background on the characters on the dates. And you're not going overboard with Pony Head joining. Either I go with your idea or Red the Pokémon Master's idea, Pony Head is joining this Harem. Not yet though, still writing the ideas down.**

 **Any who enjoy chapter 5 everyone.**

After finishing his shower and getting dressed, Marco walked out back and saw Star fighting Ludo and his minions while the others watched from the side. He saw SpikeBallz about to attack the other girls and they stared in shock. Marco jumped in front of them and punched SpikeBallz in the stomach and then the jaw and then kicked him in the throat, "When did they get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Ashley answered, "You two really fight monsters every day?"

Marco nodded and Jackie asked, "Alright, but why?"

"To keep Ludo from getting Star's wand," Marco looked up, "I'll be right back."

He ran over next to Star, who looked at him and said, "Where were you? I called you about three times."

"Sorry, but I had to get a cold shower after the stunt Janna did. But hey, I'm here now, so let's kick some monster ass." Star nodded and they started attacking the monsters.

The other girls looked at Janna and Chantelle asked, "All you did was sit in his lap and he got excited?"

"No, I wiggled my butt a little against him and stopped when I felt little Marco grow," Janna smirked.

"Narwhal Blast!" they heard Star yell and saw artic whales shooting at the monsters.

They saw Marco throw a few kicks and punches and saw several moved fall to the ground. Star looked at the seven standing by the house, "You guys might want to duck!" the seven did as Star said and ducked behind the wall, "Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!"

"Star, don't!" Marco tried to call out.

Fire and butterflies exploded from the wand, destroying the backyard and injuring the monsters, "Drat!" Ludo cursed, "You idiots, can't you do anything right!" he opened an interdimensional portal as his minions walked through it and groaned, "Yes, yes walk of shame, let's go." He looked back, "One day Star Butterfly, I will…"

Star kicked him through the portal before he could finish his sentence, "Well that takes care of Ludo for today." She looked around and saw the destroyed backyard, the girls looking at her and Marco slightly scowling at her, "What?"

Marco sighed, "Star, we need to ban that spell in the backyard." Star nervously laughed, "Well let's get out of here before my mom sees this," before walking away, Star waved her wand, cleaning up the yard.

Later that night, the eight were sitting in Star's room, "Alright, I know what I said about the new list next week, but Janna had to push it a bit today." Jackie said.

The five girls looked at them confused and Sabrina asked, "So we're going to have sex with him?"

"What? No," Star answered, "We don't want to scare him and have him fall into a panic and then have him fall further into depression if we leave him. No sex…not yet at least,"

The five looked shocked and Hope asked, "Then what are you talking about?"

"It's going to happen after our dates with him," Janna answered, "Who's ever turn it is to date him will cuddle with him that night." The five looked confused, "Look, it's simple, first is Star and then me, Jackie, Sabrina…"

"We get it," Andrea interrupted, "But how are we going to do that? Our parents won't go for that,"

Jackie groaned, "It's simple, Janna will cover for me on my night, Hope will cover for Janna, I'll cover for Hope, Sabrina, Andrea and Chantelle will cover for each other."

"What about me?" Ashley asked, "If we're going to do this, who's going to cover for me?"

"I'll cover for you," Chantelle offered and Ashley nodded, "So we're starting on Sunday?"

"Yes we're…" Star stopped when they heard the sound of someone playing a guitar.

Standing up, the eight of them walked out of Star's room and walked up to Marco's bedroom door where the sound was coming from. They slowly and carefully cracked opened the door and saw Marco playing the guitar.

" _Bright, cold silver moon  
tonight alone in my room  
you were here just yesterday._

 _Slight turn of the head  
eyes fell when you said  
I guess I need my life to change  
seems like something's just aren't the same  
what could I say?_" he sang, shocking the eight girls.

Janna, Jackie, Andrea, Sabina, Chantelle, Hope and Ashley looked at Star and Sabrina asked, "Did…you know he could sing?"

"No,"

"What," the seven quietly hissed and Andrea said, "But you've been living with him for almost four years."

"I know but I didn't know anything about him singing or playing guitar."

They didn't notice the music stopped. Marco opened the door and the eight fell forward, "Are you eight alright?"

"We uh…we're fine. Thanks for asking Marco," Chantelle answered as the eight of them stood up.

Marco looked at them and Janna said, "What? If you have something to say, say it Marco."

"Alright, why are you eight standing outside my room?"

The eight looked away and Hope said, "Just walking by, later!" The eight of them walked back to Star's room and Marco shrugged his shoulders before walk back into his room and closing the door.

 **Not my best chapter, but it'll get better just be patient. Next chapter will be a bit better and I apologize for this monstrosity of a chapter.**

 **Enjoy or try to enjoy and let me know what you think everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PROJECT K: Thanks for the review man.**

 **Or-lan-do626: Yeah she's the sassy one of the group. She'll even be sassier than Pony Head, if that's possible.**

 **And again, I apologize for the last chapter, I just had a lot on my mind and I couldn't think straight.**

 **Any who, here's chapter 6 everyone. Enjoy.**

Sunday morning rolled in and the nine young adults meet up in the living room. Marco looked at the eight tired looking girls and laughed, "Why do you eight look so tired?"

"Shut up," Sabrina snapped, shocking everyone, "We didn't get much sleep last night, alright?"

Marco sighed, walked up to her and rubbed her back, "Why didn't you girls get any sleep last night?"

The eight slightly blushed and Andrea answered, "We were talking about…none of your business!" Marco held up his hands and backed up slightly, "Sorry, I'm just a little tried."

"Well if you eight are tired, why don't you get some more sleep?" Marco suggested, "I mean its Sunday, so no one's going to really bother you."

"Alright," Star yawned, "But can you make sure I'm at least up by three?" confused, Marco simply nodded and watched the eight walk back up the stairs and go into Star's room.

Marco walked into the kitchen and saw his parents staring at him. Looking confused, he asked, "What?"

"Marco, are you and the girls arguing?" Angie asked her son, "We heard Sabrina and Andrea yelling at you. Do we need to send them home?"

"No mom, they just didn't get much sleep last night. Don't know why though,"

Marco started pouring a bowl of cereal and his father sighed, "Hijo, we know you're upset about your grandparents and Star's just trying to help you, but understand we're here too."

Marco stopped and put the milk on the counter, "I don't want to talk about that." His parents looked shocked, "Star, Janna, Jackie, Ashley, Sabrina, Andrea, Chantelle and Hope just started to help me forget what happened and its working, so please don't bring them up right now." His parents frowned, but nodded to his request.

3 o'clock soon rolled around and Marco knocked on Star's door. Star opened the door and half smiled, "Hey Marco,"

"Hey, it's three," Star nodded, "Are you going to get up,"

"We've been up for about an hour," Star yawned, "I need to get a shower, excuse me."

She walked past Marco and went into the bathroom. Marco looked back in confusion, "So what's going on?" The girls half smiled and began explaining everything to him. After a while, Marco scratched the back of his head, "So I'm taking Star out today?"

"I get you tomorrow," Janna smirked.

"We're hanging out on Tuesday," Jackie said.

"Our day is on Wednesday," Sabrina chimed in.

"We're hanging out on Thursday," Ashley joined the conversation.

"We have a date Friday," Andrea voiced.

"Saturday is our day," Hope voiced.

"And next Sunday we're going out," Chantelle finished.

"Right," Marco sounded confused, "Uh…I'll be in my room when Star's ready." The seven nodded and Marco went to his room.

Later, after the girls went home, Star and Marco walked through an interdimensional portal into the Bounce Lounge. Marco looked at Star and said, "Uh hey…um…thanks Star," Star looked confused, "You're helping me and you really didn't have to,"

Star rolled her eyes, "Marco, we've been through this before, I can't let my best bestie slip in a total depressed state." Marco nodded, "Now c'mon, we're here to have fun." Marco nodded and the two started dancing and having a good time.

After dancing for two hours, the two sat at one of the tables and panted, "This is fun," Star smiled.

"Yeah," Marco half smiled, "I'm going to get us something to drink. Anything you want?"

"Just some water," Marco nodded, stood up and walked away.

Three hours after hanging out in the Bounce Lounge, two and a half hours of hanging in the Amethyst Arcade and an hour of hanging out in the Wicked Knights Club, the two tiredly walked through the interdimensional portal and Star flopped on her bed, "Not the most exciting first date ever, but it was still fun."

Marco laughed a little, "Sorry, but I'm not an expert on the whole dating scene."

"You will be soon," Star joked and Marco half smiled and nodded.

"Right, night Star,"

He was about to walk out of the room when Star grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him on her bed. Marco looked at her confused, "The others didn't tell you?" Marco shook his head, "Well I better tell you so you don't freak out. After our dates, whosever night it was with you will be cuddling next to you."

"Won't you girls get in trouble?"

"No," Star yawned, nestling in his chest, "No one's going to know except the nine of us and the girls are going to cover for each other so they won't get in trouble."

"Are you sure about this?"

Star groaned, "Marco stop alright? This is for you, we're doing this to help you out of you depressed state and we want to do this, okay?" Marco sighed in defeat and nodded, "Good, good night Marco."

Marco wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back, "Buenos Noches Estrella."

After a few moments of silence, the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Here's chapter 6 everyone, let me know what you think. Also, I have decided of what's going to happen with Pony Head, and it was a tight decision, but I'm not going to say because she's going to appear within the next three chapters.**

 **Anyway, enjoy everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PROJECT K: Thanks and too lazy to login? Alright, and Pony Head was suggested and it'll be something new. And nothing sexual is going to happen…yet.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Thanks and I've played it a few years ago and…Phineas and Ferb, SVTFOE and Gravity Falls.**

 **Guest: They're on the way, be patient.**

 **Unknown: The hint is…one of the ideas that were suggested. (Am I an ass or what?)**

 **Nobly: A demon? I could try, maybe around the same time Pony Head makes an appearance, not guaranteeing anything though.**

 **Any who enjoy chapter 7 everyone.**

Star and Marco walked on the bus and walked to the back. Star sat next to the window and Marco was about to sit next to her when he felt someone pull him by the arm to another seat. Looking back, he saw Janna smirking at him, "Star had you yesterday. It's my turn now."

She moved to sit on his lap when Jackie looked up and whispered in her ear, "Janna, we agreed not to do anything sexual with him yet." Janna groaned, "We don't want to scare him away."

"Fine," Janna frowned and sat back down, "But tonight…"

"Nothing sexual," Jackie warned before sitting back down.

Janna crossed her arms and looked out the window, "So uh…are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Janna sighed.

Marco looked confused and looked back at Jackie and then at Janna, "So what was that with you and Jackie?"

"Nothing!" the two answered in unison and Marco jumped slightly.

The bus soon pulled up in front of the school and the students walked off the bus and into the school. When they entered the school, everyone separated and went to their lockers. Alfonzo and Ferguson walked up to Marco, "So what's going on dude?" Ferguson asked and Marco looked confused, "You blew us off for our weekly Prop Hunt last night. We tried calling you,"

"Sorry guys, but I was out with Star," Marco answered, "We were dimension hopping and I couldn't hear my phone." The two looked at him, "And I got a date with Janna tonight."

"Is this going to happen every day?" Alfonzo asked and Marco nodded, "But why?"

"The girls are doing this to cheer me up," Marco closed his locker, "Besides they said they wanted to do this too, so we all win. And I really want to get to know Janna, Jackie, Sabina, Hope, Ashley, Andrea and Chantelle a bit better." Marco tuned and walked away before the duo could continue the conversation with him.

Marco turned the corner and was grabbed by the arm and pinned against the lockers. Looking up, he saw half of the football team glaring at him, "You guys really don't want to deal with me. I'm working on my second degree black belt and this won't end well for either of you."

"Shut up, safe kid," the quarterback Justin Holmes said, "You're dating eight girls, you damn man whore! You're steeling our action you son of a bitch!"

Marco growled and grabbed him by the wrist and started squeezing it. Justin's face twisted in pain as he let Marco go. Grabbing Justin by the shirt, Marco flipped him over and slammed him against the lockers, "I warned you I was working on my second degree black belt and you didn't listen." He looked at eh other members of the football team and they held up their hands and backed up a bit, "You're smarter than your friend." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Walking up to the girls, he heard them talking, "No, I won't." he heard Janna say.

"So you're just going to do what you want to do and scare him away?" Hope asked, "If you do that he'll…"

"Marco," Sabrina stopped Hope from finishing her sentence and everyone looked up, "How uh…how much did you hear?"

"Just Janna saying no to something and Hope about to say she'll scare him, I'm guessing she means me, away." He looked at them, "What is she going to do to scare me?"

"Nothing," Ashley answered as the other girls covered Janna's mouth and the bell rang. Ashley grabbed Marco by the arm, "Let's get to homeroom,"

"Wait, what about Star, Janna and Jackie?"

"We'll catch up, Marco," Star assured. "We just need to talk to Janna real quick."

Before Marco could reply, Ashley dragged him away. Once they turned the corner, the girls let Janna go and looked at her, "You can't sleep naked tonight." Andrea said in a serious tone, "You'll freak him out."

Janna groaned and crossed her arms, "Fine, but once he's used to seeing us like that, I'm not wearing clothes to bed."

"That's fine," Chantelle said, "Just wait until we know we won't freak him out and scare him off." Janna sighed and nodded, "Good," she looked at Star, "So how was your night with him?"

"It was fun," Star answered, "We went to the Bounce Lounge, then the Amethyst Arcade and then the Wicked Knights Club. Not the most exciting first date, but it was fun."

"Great and all," Hope nodded, "But did he panic when you got in bed with him?"

"He was a little concern because he thought we'd, that is us girls, will get in trouble and I explained it to him how we're going to do this." She started walking away, "We better get to class before we get in trouble." The others nodded and the seven of them walked towards their homerooms.

The morning classes went by slowly and the student body headed for the cafeteria. The eight girls saw Marco by the doors leading to the cafeteria, talking on his phone, "So we can…Really...Cool Uncle Joe, she'll hopefully like it…yeah we will." he hung up and turned around to come face-to-face with the girls, "Uh…hi,"

"Hi," the eight of them said and Janna asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"My uncle Joe," Marco answered, "I just needed some help for our date tonight Janna," Janna opened her mouth to say something when Marco turned around and walked into the cafeteria and the girls followed him.

The final bell rang for the day and everyone went to their lockers to get their backpacks. Janna walked up to Marco and asked, "So what do you have planned for us tonight?"

Marco slung his backpack over his shoulder, "All I'm telling you is to wear some old clothes you don't mind throwing out and like two layers under that." Janna looked confused and Star walked up to Marco, "I'll pick you up at six." The students walked out of the school and started walking to their houses.

When they walked into the Diaz house, Star asked, "What do you have planned with Janna on your date?"

"I'm not telling Star," Marco started walking up the stairs, "I'm going to do my homework in my room." He vanished up the stairs and Star sighed when she heard Marco's bedroom door open and closed and she walked into the dining room and started doing her homework.

 **Here's chapter 7, enjoy. Next chapter's his date with Janna. Let me know what everyone thinks and happy holidays everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PROJECT K: No he's not. He's just going through depression, which actually sucks, and he doesn't care if he hurts bullies or people who threaten his friends and he did give him a warning. Plus it was Star's idea for the Harem. He was completely innocent on that one.**

 **Nobly: I'm still considering it. I might, I might not, I'm still writing it down.**

 **Anyway, enjoy chapter 8**

6 o'clock rolled around and Janna opened the door to see Marco standing there wearing old ripped jeans and a tattered hoodie, "So why are we wearing old clothes and two layers underneath on our date?" she asked.

Marco looked at her for a second, noticing she too was wearing old jeans and an old worn-out shirt. He cleared his throat and answered, "Right, I remember you saying you wanted to go to a morgue when Star took everyone on the interdimensional fieldtrip, so I called my uncle and he agreed to let us have a paintball war in the morgue he runs."

"Cool, but do you really think two layers of clothing is enough? In case you don't know, paintballs sting like hell."

"Can you move well?"

"Hardly," Janna answered, trying to move, "My clothes are a little tight." Marco nodded, "So let's go. Bye mom, bye dad, see you tomorrow."

Before they left, they heard William from the kitchen, "Whoa, whoa, whoa tomorrow? Janna's it's a school night and you're not sleeping over your boyfriend's house."

"I know, but Hope invited me over for the night, so Marco's going to drop me off after our date." Janna lied, "Don't worry I have clean clothes for school tomorrow."

Her parents sighed, walking into the living room and Hayley said, "Alright, go have fun on your date and we'll see you tomorrow." Nodding, Janna walked out of the house and closed the door and her parents exchanged looks.

Marco and Janna were walking down the street and Janna asked, "So uh…how did you convince your uncle to let us use the morgue he rans to have a paintball war?"

"We have a few rules. We're not allowed near any exposed bodies, we're not allowed to open the freezers and we have to try and clean up when we're finished." He looked at her, "Anyway, while we're walking there, I want to know a few things about you."

Janna smirked and rolled her eyes, "Marco, we've known each other since we were four, what could you not know about me?"

"Your favorite color, favorite and lease favorite foods, favorite holiday, favorite movie and hobbies,"

"Right, well my favorite color, and this might shock you, is purple," Marco looked at her, wide eyed and Janna laughed, "Yeah, I bet you thought it was green." Marco quietly nodded, "Well it's not. My favorite food is pepperoni pizza with hot sauce and parmesan cheese, **(it's actually pretty good in my opinion.)** and my least favorite food is steamed vegetables."

Marco chuckled, "I think everyone in the world hates steamed vegetables." He looked at her, "So what's your favorite holiday."

"Shocker here, Halloween." Janna smirked and Marco rolled his eyes, "It's just so cool. The movies, the decorations and the dark theme behind it," she paused for a second before looking at Marco and asking, "Why are you asking me these questions,"

Marco sighed, "The only girl in this Harem I know is Star, and that's because we've been living together for almost four years. I mean I know all of your names and birthdays, but that's not exactly a good way to start a relationship." He looked at her, "And I already said this to Star last night, but thanks. You and the others didn't have to be in this Harem, hell you didn't have to do anything to help me."

"Are you going to be thanking the girls individually?" Marco nodded and Janna smirked and rolled her eyes, "You dork. Anyway, my favorite movie will have to be either Zombie Land or Zombie Strippers, both freaking hilarious." She laughed a little, "The dude just wants a Twinkie in Zombie Land and in Zombie Strippers, I think the funniest line was when the dude said to the Mexican, don't make me go to The Home Depot…oh, that's a little offensive, huh?"

Marco scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, kind of," Janna frowned and looked away, "But hey, I'm okay with it because it was a funny movie. So don't feel bad okay?" Janna looked up and nodded, "So uh…what are your favorite hobbies?"

"Conniving and spying," Janna answered proudly, "Not good hobbies I know, but they're fun for me." Marco half smiled and rolled his eyes.

They made it to the morgue and Marco opened the door, allowing Janna to walk in first. Upon entering the morgue, the two saw a couple of paintball guns with a few rounds and face shields on the table. They put the face shields on and picked up the guns, "Ready to lose, Diaz?"

"I don't think so, Janna." The two started running around and shooting paintballs at each other.

After three hours of their war, Janna turned the corridor and tripped over a metal table, knocking a dead body on the floor. She sat up and rubbed her head as Marco walked up to her and held his hand out, "Are you alright Janna?"

Janna grabbed his hand and stood up, "I'm fine," they looked down at the dead body, "Are we going to get in trouble?"

"Let's help the guy back on to the table and cut our date short."

The picked the table up and then picked the corpse up, placing it back on the table. Janna smelled her hands and made a disgusted look, "Let's get this embalming shit off our hands before we get sick." Marco nodded in agreement and they walked over to the sink and washed their hands before walked out of the morgue and locked up without cleaning up.

They soon made it to the Diaz house and Marco looked through the window, "Alright, it looks like my parents went to bed. But we need to keep quiet," Janna nodded and Marco slowly opened the door before the two of the walked inside and quietly walked up the stairs.

 **Well here's chapter 8. I'm trying to make their dates based on what the characters like. Tell me what everyone thinks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**PROJECT K: I would imagine because in Interdimensional Fieldtrip she said something about going to a morgue and she befriended a skeleton warrior.**

 **Guest: It's cool if you like steam vegetables, some people don't. And yes a dead body, they were in a morgue.**

 **Or-lan-do626: Now I'm not saying that's going to happen but I'm not saying it's not going to happen.**

 **Lupus Boulevard: Thanks for the review…yeah, it's still a work in progress, I guess and Pony Head is going to be explained and plus it never happened before and someone suggested it me and I wanted to try it. And all nighters? Well I'm not one to judge.**

 **Here's chapter 9. Enjoy everyone.**

Once Janna and Marco reached the top of the stairs, Star poked her head out of her room and whispered, "Janna?" Janna looked over and Star waved her over, "Come here real quick."

Janna rolled her eyes and walked over to the door, "What? I'm not giving up my night with Marco."

"I know, you don't have to, just come in real fast,"

Star moved back and Janna walked into her room to see Jackie, Sabrina, Ashley, Andrea, Chantelle, Hope, Pony Head and a pale skin girl with bright red hair and three dark blue eyes standing in the room, "Alright, so what's everyone doing here, who's the floating horse head and who's the pale girl?"

"It's Pony Head, you…" before she could finish, Star quickly covered her mouth.

Star sighed and looked around, "Alright, everyone, this is my other bestie Pony Head, who left Saint Olga's earlier tonight and the pale girl is a demon from the underworld named Lily, she's also a friend of mine." **(I've decided and here you go Nobly. Plus Star dated a demon, cut me some slack here, she befriended one.)**

"But…but she's a demon," Sabrina stuttered and Lila glared at her.

Sabrina sunk back down and Janna shook her head, "Alright, but why is everyone here? What's going on and why are the demon and Pony Head here?"

"Because I asked them to join," Star blurted out and the seven looked at her in disbelief, "Yeah, Marco and Pony Head are friends and I want to expand Marco's Harem."

"But one's a demon and the others a floating horse head," Andrea pointed out.

"Yeah well…there's um…" Pony Head's cheeks started glowing as she looked around the room, "I'm going to level with everyone. Ever since me and Marco met, we weren't exactly good friends. But then he came to help B-fly fight the guards off when they were going to take me to that Reform School for princesses, I uh…yeah you know what I'm trying to say here."

"Okay," Hope said slowly, "But what's going to happen if we decide to get intimate with him? You're just a floating head,"

Pony Head rolled her eyes before closing them. A light surrounded her and everyone shielded their eyes. Once the light dimmed, the nine looked up and saw Pony Head in her Anthro form **(Like I stated in the past two chapters, it was tight, but I went with That Guy You Always Forget's idea.)** and she looked at them with a slight smirk, "People on Uni have Anthro forms for certain occasionsm but can only stay like this for ten hours at a time." **(I'm making her Anthro form have pale blue skin, pink hair and her horn is shorter, standing at 5'8")**

The girls, minus Star, stared in shock. Shaking her head, Ashley stated, "But you're a princess and Star said she…"

"Different rules in the kingdoms," Pony Head interrupted, "My grandparents didn't like that dumb law and my grandmother changed it once she became queen."

"Alright," Jackie looked at Lily, "And what about the demon?"

"I've uh…I've been watching Star and Marco on their adventures after the Blood Moon Ball, I'll admit, I had a crush on him after a while." Lily admitted, "A few hours ago, Star gave me a call and asked if I could help with something involving Marco and I came right over."

"Alright," Chantelle joined the conversation, "Should we call Marco in and introduce him to the newest members?"

"Not yet," everyone looked at Star and saw her cheeks were slightly red, "Well uh…Janna I've been thinking about what you said earlier and…"

"We get to get kinky with Marco," Janna licked her lips.

"No," everyone yelled in unison and Star continued, "No, not yet. But I think we should warm him up to the idea."

"We're…we're already cuddling with him, well you did…and Janna rubbed her butt against him," Sabrina stated, "What else could be done?"

Star bit her lip and everyone looked at her, "B-fly, what are you planning?" sighing, Star learned forward and started whispering.

Once she finished everyone except Janna were red in the face and eyes widened, "Is um…there another way?" Andrea asked, "Wouldn't he freak out?"

"He'll freak out even more and fall back into his depressed state if we go with Janna's idea." Star answered, still red in the face, "Besides, he needs to know what he's in for." The others nodded slowly, "Alright, I'll get him." The others nodded and Star walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, the two walked back and Marco stared at Lily before getting ready to fight, "Marco no!"

"No," Marco sounded confused, "She's a demon so…"

"She's a friend of mine, Marco," Star explained, "Just trust me on this one." Marco sighed and nodded before standing up straight, "Good. Now say hello to Lily," the two waved at each other, "And you already know Pony Head."

Marco looked confused, "That's not Pony Head, Star,"

"Shows what you know, earth turd," Pony Head playfully smirked.

Marco shook his head, "Alright it is Pony Head. But why is everyone here?"

The ten girls looked at each other and then at Marco and Ashley tried to say, "Well Star uh…you see…"

"We think it's a good idea," Andrea said, "And that um…"

"They're joining the Harem," Janna said bluntly and Marco looked shocked and Star and Jackie hit Janna's shoulders, "What? I was being honest here. He has a right to know,"

Marco shook his head, "Star can I talk to you for a second?" Star nodded and the two walked out into the hallway. Closing the door, Marco sighed, "Star, I already have eight girls in this Harem, and I'm not trying to by rude or anything, but why did you girls invite Pony Head and Lily?"

"Because we weren't sure if we needed help cheering you up, so I called them." Star answered, "And Lily's had a crush on you since the Blood Moon Ball and Pony Head…well I'll let her explain when she's ready.

Marco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Right," he looked at her, "Well, let Janna know…"

"Actually, we need you just for one more minute in my room," Star interrupted, "It'll only take about two minutes." Marco sighed again and nodded and the two walked back into the room.

Once in the room, Star joined the girls standing in front of Marco and they looked at him, "Close your eyes." Star calmly said and Marco looked confused, "Marco, trust me. Close your eyes."

Marco nodded and applied to her request. After several seconds of silence he heard Star say, "Alright Marco, you can open your eyes."

Marco opened his eyes and stared in shock at the sight that was in front of him. In front of him stood the ten girls, all shirtless and braless. Janna had a playful smirk crossing her lips, Star and Jackie both had soft smiles on their faces and the others shyly looked at him for a few seconds before looking away, "Uh…what the…who and…wow but…"

The ten looked at him and they slightly blushed as they put their bras and shirts back on. Janna walked up to him and smirked, "Good to see you enjoyed the little preview,"

"And the thing…with the…but then…" Marco continued to stutter.

The girls rolled their eyes and Janna grabbed him by the wrist, "Yes all that and more. But right now, let's get to your room,"

She dragged him out of the room and headed towards his room while the others waved. They looked at each other and laughed a little, "Damn girl, I didn't think earth turd's face could turn so red."

"It was fun," Sabrina commented, "But would he be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Star answered, "He's Marco," the other's nodded and fire emerged in the center of the room and a figure walked out of the fire and Star's eyes widened, "Tom?!"

"Hey Starship," Tom smirked.

 **A little show for Marco and an appearance of Tom, Pony Head and the demon Nobly requested. I don't know what's up with the reviews, but let me know what everyone thinks and enjoy please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Red the Pokémon Master: Good suggestions and I am going to use them. Even though I PMed you already telling you this.**

 **PROJECT K: No, they're going to show him bits and pieces of what he's in for. Real M rated will be either chapter 14, 15 or 16, still deciding on that one.**

 **Lupus Boulevard: Thanks for the review.**

 **Enjoy chapter 10 everyone.**

The nine girls stared at the uninvited guest for a few moments before Star growled, "What the hell are you doing in my room Tom?"

"Whoa, whoa, chill out Starship, is that anyway to talk to you boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend," everyone but Star sounded confused and they looked at her, "Are you two back together, girl?" Pony Head asked.

"No," Star glared at the uninvited guest in her room, "Tom, we broke up, I didn't want to see you after your stupid stunts at the Blood Moon Ball."

Tom's eyes shifted left and right before smirking, "What are you talking about? I just invited…"

"You were going to use a brainwashing spider on her," Lily interrupted, "You were going to force her to dance with you under the moonlight and you almost fried Marco because he stole your dance with her."

Tom's eyes glowed red as he growled, "Don't say that bastard's name in front of me!" he shot fireballs at the eight girls and Lily shot them back at him, which he dodged and held Star's face with his left hand and held her close, "You are going to leave these losers in this damn world and come to the underworld with me, rather you like it or not!"

Star pulled out her wand and fired a spell, hitting Tom in the stomach and knocking him back a few feet. Star rubbed her cheeks before glaring at Tom, "My friends aren't losers and you'd call your own sister a loser?"

Jackie, Sabrina. Hope, Andrea, Ashley, Chantelle and Pony Head looked confused before looking back at Lily, who looked away from them and Chantelle asked, "You and that monster are brother and sister?"

"Surprise,"Lily sighed, "Twins to be exact. He was the one with the really bad temper and almost destroyed our home on multiple occasions because of his temper." She looked at her brother and spat, "That's why mom and dad loved me more."

"You damn bitch! You bring our stupid parents into this!"

The two demons shot fireballs at each other. The collision caused a small explosion, injuring everyone in the room. Tom and Lily struggled to stand up and glared at each other, "You always got in my way!" Tom hissed, "When I wanted that one thing from Star, you stopped it and then she broke up with me!"

"I wasn't going to sit back and watch you rape my friend, you jackass!" Lily panted, "You're just a perverted bastard with a fiery temper and even mom and dad were ashamed of you and I'm happy you were kicked out of the house!"

The two were about to attack each other again when Star shot a spell at Tom again, knocking him against the wall. After collision of Tom and the wall, the door swung open and Marco ran in with Janna following him, "What the hell's going on?"

The two looked around and saw the girls were on the floor and Lily was glaring at Tom, "Just a small dispute between brother and sister," Lily answered, holding fireballs.

Marco looked shocked and looked at the two demons, "Tom's your brother?"

"Unfortunately," Lily sighed as Tom shot fire at her.

Tom growled when he saw his sister dodge his attack. He looked around and smirked for a moment before throwing fire at Sabrina, shocking everyone. The fire reached her and a cloud of smoke erupted from the impact. The smoke cleared and Tom looked shocked to see Marco standing there, his left arm badly burned, "You…son of a bitch. You were going to attack a girl when she was down! Hell, you were going to attack a girl, period!"

He began to walk towards him only to be pulled back by Sabrina, "Don't, I'm…fine, thanks Marco."

"Are you sure? He almost got you," Sabrina nodded.

"Besides," Janna walked over to them and knelt down next to them, "It's my night with you and I won't lose it because a demon killed you."

Star raised her wand and healed everyone. She, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Ashley, Chantelle, Andrea, Hope, Pony Head and Lily glared at Tom, Star's wand glowing and Lily holding fire, "You damn bastard." Lily growled, "You show up uninvited, you call us losers, tried to force Star to go to the underworld with you, attacked and injured all of us, tried to kill Sabrina and almost killed our boyfriend in the process!"

Tom looked confused, "Wait, our boy…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Star started firing spells at him and Lily threw fireballs at him and he started spitting and howling in agony. Soon the howling stopped and Star and Lily ceased fire. The smoke settled and Tom was gone, "He must've gone back to the underworld," Lily thought out loud, "It takes a lot more than a few spells and fireballs to kill a demon."

"Well it's good to know your bother isn't dead, I guess," Janna said, grabbing Marco by the arm and dragging him out of the room again, "Now, before anything else tries to interrupt my night with Marco, we're going to bed."

"Hold on Janna," Janna stopped and looked back in annoyance and Marco looked at the others, "Are you girls alright?"

"We're fine Marco," Ashley assured, "Now don't be rude. Go back to your room with Janna. It is her night with you."

Marco was about to say something when Andrea and Chantelle started to push them out of the room. Once the door closed, the girls sat down and Star sighed, "That was eventful,"

"Yeah," Chantelle looked at Lily, "But why would your brother come here? What does he want with Star?"

"The one thing she wouldn't give him and he tried to use the Blood Moon to get her back but Marco stopped that plan." Lily explained, "He's an embarrassment to demons everywhere because believe it or not the things I said about him were mild compared to what he's really like."

Janna and Marco lay on Marco's bed with Janna on Marco's chest and her arms wrapped around him. Marco wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back and sighed, "What's wrong Marco?" Janna asked, looking up, "Don't tell me you don't want to do this."

"It's not that Janna," Marco answered, "Just depression kicking in and Tom showing up in Star's room. I already asked the others, but are you alright?"

"Are you," Marco looked at her, "I wasn't hurt Marco, but you took a blast of fire to your arm and if it weren't for Star, you would've lost your arm and the others would be in the hospital."

"I'm more concerned about you and the other rather than myself. Why do you think I took a fireball to the arm to keep Sabrina from getting hurt or kept Brittney from hurting her last Friday?"

"Because you're too kind for your own," Janna smirked before yawning and lying back down on his chest, "Goodnight Marco,"

She closed her eyes and her breathing evened out. Marco sadly smiled as he started to stroke her hair, "Goodnight Janna," he looked out the window towards the night sky and frowned at the countless stars before closing his eyes and falling into an uneasy sleep.

 **Here's chapter 10. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lupus Boulevard: Thank you and glad you're starting to like it.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: You suggested that they be brother and sister and it happened.**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks and Tom will be making more appearances.**

 **Xboxrica: He'll be back.**

 **Shining Light: Okay that's your opinion, but like I said before, it was suggested and it has never been done before.**

 **Enjoy chapter 11 everyone.**

Tom paced the room in anger and growled, "Damn, damn, damn!" he spat fire and stomped his right foot, "That idiot got in my way again! And now my foolish sister is hanging with him!"

"Remember walk it out, talk it out," his life couch Brian said.

Tom took a deep breath and thought, ' _I need to think of something to get rid of Marco. But with my sister, Star and those other girls hanging around him, it'll be impossible. I need to think this through and not rush into it like fool and get my ass kicked again._ ' He stated planning as he paced the room again.

The students were assembled in the gym for a pep rally. Marco's eyes focused on Andrea, Chantelle and Sabrina that he didn't hear Jackie talking to him, "Marco?" Marco's head snapped up, "Didn't you hear me?"

"No, sorry, what's up?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "I asked what are you planning for us later?"

"I'm not telling, sorry," Marco smirked, looked back at Andrea, Chantelle and Sabrina, "Sorry Jackie, I'm just making sure Brittney doesn't do anything to embarrass or hurt Andrea, Chantelle and Sabrina." Jackie sighed and nodded, understanding Marco's intentions.

Halfway through the pep rally, a stinging sharp pain entered the lower left side of Marco's back and he yelled in pain as he applied pressure to his back. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Andrea, Chantelle and Sabrina walked away from the cheer squad and walked over to the others. "What happened, Marco?" Andrea asked.

Star used her wand to heal him and Marco sat up and sighed, "Someone freaking stabbed me in the side of my back."

Chantelle looked through the bleachers and saw a shadowy figure running towards the doors, "They're getting away!"

Before anyone could move, the doors to the gym squeaked open and the figure ran out. Everyone just stared at the doors for a second in silence. Sabrina looked at Marco and asked, "Are uh…are you okay Marco?"

"I'm fine Sabrina, thanks for asking." Everyone noticed the annoyed look Brittney was given them and Marco whispered, "You three might want to get back before you get in trouble." The three nodded and quietly walked back to the other cheerleaders.

After the pep rally was finished, the students sat out in the courtyard. Alfonzo and Ferguson walked over to Marco. He looked up, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We were wondering if the three of us are still on for our weekly game of C.O.D. tonight," Alfonzo answered and Marco shook his head, "What? Why?"

"Well for starters, I have a date with Jackie tonight and like I said before, I want to get to know each girl in this harem.

"Dude, you're getting whipped," Ferguson commented and Marco looked annoyed, "You blew us off on Sunday and now you're blowing us off again?"

Marco got ready to say something when they heard, "What was that all about you three?" they looked back and saw Brittney scolding Andrea, Chantelle and Sabrina, "You aren't supposed to leave in the middle of a routine!"

Marco growled and started walking towards them, "Excuse me guys,"

He walked up to the four and heard Brittney yelling again, "And who the hell cares if puke boy was stabbed? It shouldn't worry any of you!"

"We're dating him, you dumb bitch!" Sabrina snapped out before realizing what she had just said and covered her mouth.

Brittney's eye twitched and raised her hand, ready to slap her. She swung her hand at her. Before her hand hit Sabrina across the face, a hand grabbed her by the wrist. Looking up, she saw Marco glaring at her, "Really? You don't remember last Friday when I stopped you from hitting Sabrina?"

Brittney snatched her hand away, "Look safe kid, this doesn't involve you. Cheerleaders only,"

"It involves me if you attack Andrea, Chantelle and Sabrina for no reason, because in case you don't know this, I'm the lucky bastard that's dating these three lovely ladies and seven others." The three blushed and Brittney looked annoyed, "This is the part where you leave." Brittney grunted, turned around and left, "Bitch,"

"Thanks Marco," the three hugged him. Marco half smiled and looked up when the bell rang and everyone went to their classes.

Marco entered history and sat in between Lily and Pony Head and behind Star, "So how's your first day of school you two?"

"I swear earth turd, if one more person asks me about my horn or pink hair, I'm going to drill their teeth so bad even a dentist wouldn't be able to help them." Marco half smiled and rubbed her back to try and calm her down. Pony Head's eyes widened and she let out a light moan, "Don't do that." Marco looked confused, "Just don't do that at school."

"Um…okay," he looked at Lily, "So uh…how's your first day so far, Lily?" Lily's three eyes began glowing with anger, "Lily!"

Lily's eyes snapped back to their dark blue color and she looked at him, "What? Oh, fine. Just really annoyed with people asking me about my horns and third eye, thanks for asking Marco," Marco looked at her, "Really, the only ones who haven't bothered my were you, Star, Pony Head, Jackie, Janna, Ashley, Hope, Andrea, Chantelle and Sabina." Marco simply nodded as the teacher walked in.

The lunch bell rang and the students filled the cafeteria. Marco turned around and came face-to-face with Alfonzo and Ferguson, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"You tell us," Alfonzo said annoyed, "Will it be too much to ask his high and mighty to join his friends for lunch?"

As Marco was about to answer when the girls walked up to them. They looked at Marco and then at Alfonzo and Ferguson. They smiled and Jackie kissed Marco on the cheek, "Go enjoy lunch with your friends and we'll see you in class."

Marco nodded and the girls walked away. Marco looked at the two and smirked, "Well guys let's get a table." The two nodded and they walked to an empty table.

While they were eating lunch, Ferguson asked, "So dude, do you know who stabbed you earlier?" Marco shook his head, "Any ideas?"

"Not a single one," Marco answered, "Chantelle saw them under the bleachers, but I don't think she saw their face."

"Could it be someone who's jealous that you're dating eight…?"

"Ten," Marco corrected Alfonzo, shocking the two.

Alfonzo shook his head, "Whatever dude, do you think that could be the case?" Marco just shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his lunch.

 **Well here's chapter 11. It wasn't easy writing this, but enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SonicELITE: I'm not saying you're wrong and I'm not saying you're right on who stabbed him.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Good to hear.**

 **Or-lan-do626: Okay, right?**

 **Lupus Boulevard: Is that good?**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 12 everyone, please enjoy.**

The school day ended and the students walked out of the school and headed towards their respective homes as a light snow began to fall. Jackie walked up behind Star, Pony Head, Lily and Marco, "Hey Marco?" Marco looked back, "Is it cool if I go with you guys? My parents are working late and I lost my house keys."

"Um…I guess, but don't you need to get anything from your house?"

"No," Jackie patted her backpack, "I got some clothes in here and whatever else I need for the night." The four looked at her, "What? It is my night with you." They shrugged their shoulders and started walking to the Diaz house.

Entering the house, the five saw Marco's parents sitting in the living room with two demons, a light purple skinned woman and a teal skinned man. Marco tried to slowly back out of the house but was pushed back in. He looked back and Star smirked, "You met my parents, Jackie's parents, Janna's parents, Hope's parents, Ashley's parents, Chantelle's parents, Andrea's parents and Sabrina's parents, it's only right that you meet Lily's parents and Pony Head's parents too."

Marco swallowed hard and they heard Pony Head's father Solar say, "So is one of you kids going to tell us what's going on here?"

They looked back and Pony Head's mother, Dawn said, "Well Salina? What's going on and why are you not in Saint Olga's Reform School?"

"Wait your first name is Salina?" Marco obliviously asked.

Pony Head rolled her eyes, "Yes, what did you think it was earth turd?"

"I don't know. Something cosmetic like Star's,"

"Not every interdimensional beings have cosmetic names," Pony Head looked at her parents, "Star called me and told me what she was doing for Marco and asked if I wanted to help and I agreed."

"Okay, but you were supposed to stay…"

"I'm going to be eighteen this year, so I left a little early." Pony Head interrupted her mother with her usual tone.

The adults looked at her and Lily's father, Leo looked at Lily and asked, "And Star asked for your help too?" Lily nodded, "And what was the help she asked for?"

The five teenagers fell silent and Angie answered, "To join Marco's harem to try and help cheer him up after my parents died earlier this month,"

The four looked at the teenagers and Lily's mother Sarah grabbed Marco by the arm, eyes flaring, "And what makes you think you're worthy enough for Lily?"

"Nothing ma'am," everyone looked at him in shock, "Hell, I consider myself very lucky that any of the girls in this harem will even want to talk to me, much less date me."

Everyone stared at him and Sarah let him go and walked back to the other adults. The six looked at the five teenagers and Dawn said, "Marco is it?" Marco nodded, "Please treat Salina right,"

"Mom, he didn't let another girl in this harem get hurt last night when Tom attacked. He's not going to hurt any of us," Salina rolled her eyes.

Lily's parents looked shocked and looked at Lily and Leo asked, "Your brother was here last night?"

"Yes," Lily answered, "He was going to force Star to go to the underworld with him and then we got into a fight. Marco ran in when he heard loud crashing noises coming from the room. Tom was going to attack…Sabrina?" Star, Jackie and Marco nodded, "And he shielded her from his attack."

"Marco, are you insane?" his mother yelled.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt the girls," Marco coolly said, "I could care less about my safety over theirs,"

Before the adults could continue the conversation, Jackie grabbed Marco by the hand and dragged him up the stairs, "Sorry we're leaving everyone, but Marco and I have a date tonight and we're going to get our homework started before we leave." They walked upstairs while the remaining three talked to the adults.

Later, after doing homework and eating dinner, Jackie and Marco were walking down the street, the inch of snow crunching under their feet, "So where are we going?"

"You'll see what we get there," Jackie rolled her eyes, "Anyways, thank you." Jackie looked confused, "You could've just let me fall…"

"You really are going to do this, huh?" Marco half smiled and nodded, "I thought Janna was joking…Marco, you don't have to thank us. Its fine, we wanted to help you, so no more thanking us, okay?"

"Okay," Marco sighed, "Anyways, I'm guessing Janna told you about the questions I asked her." Jackie shook her head, "Right, um…I was wondering if you could tell me your favorite color, movie, favorite and lease favorite food, holiday and hobbies."

"My favorite color is baby blue, obviously," Marco rolled his eyes, "Favorite movie…Forest Gump, it was good and had touching moments. My favorite food is spaghetti, especially when my Aunt Nancy makes it," Marco nodded, "I hate anything with onions and my favorite holiday…I'd have to say the Fourth of July. I love fireworks," Marco nodded, "And outside of skateboarding, I draw in my free time.

"Cool,"

They soon came to an abandoned building and Jackie looked disappointed as Marco pushed the door opened. Jackie looked inside and her eyes widened to see an indoor skate park, "But…but how?"

"What did you think I was going to bring you to a rundown building for our date?" Jackie nodded, "No, I found this abandoned skate park a while back. I was going to ask you out eventually and bring you here so we'd have our own private skate park." He looked at Jackie's surprised face, "Do you like it?"

"Is the sky blue?" Jackie asked with a smirk. She kissed him on his cheek and put her protective gear on before getting on her skateboard, "Let's go Marco." Marco smiled as he watched her skate around before he got his protective gear on and joined her.

After an hour and a half of them enjoying themselves, the door opened and a shadowy figure snuck into the building. Hiding in the shadows of the half-pint, a set of eyes glared at Marco and saw him skate past Jackie and the figure growled. Reaching in a backpack, the figure pulled out a tree branch and threw it in front of Marco.

Before Marco could stop, the front wheels of the skateboard caught the branch and he lunged forward, hitting his head and knee against the concrete ground, "Marco!"

She stopped, got off her skateboard and ran over to him. Marco slowly tried to stand up and growled in pain, "Damn it, I think I broke my leg."

They heard the door fly open. They looked up and saw it close and Jackie shook her head, "Someone must've snuck in and tried to hurt us." She looked down at Marco and began putting pressure on his leg, "It doesn't seem broken, but it could be sprained." She looked out the window and sighed, "And I hate to say this, but I think it was good timing because it looks like it's snowing again and it looks like it's a lot worse." She helped Marco up and the two left the building and headed back to the Diaz house.

They soon made it to the house and walked inside, covered in snow and they headed up the stairs. They walked up to Star's room and Jackie knocked. Star opened the door and looked confused, "I thought you two were going to be gone for another two hours."

"Really? Did you look outside?" Star looked out the window and saw the snow falling and she chuckled, "Anyways, Marco got hurt and…"

Without saying a word, Star waved her wand in front of Marco, healing him. Marco put his leg down and smiled, "Thanks Star. That feels better."

"Anytime Marco," Star smiled, "Well enjoy the rest of your night you two." She closed the door and Jackie and Marco turned and went back downstairs.

A few hours later, Jackie and Marco walked into his room. Jackie looked at Marco and slightly blushed, "Marco can you do me a favor and close your eyes?" Marco looked at her confused, "Just, please close your eyes."

Marco nodded and complied with her request. A few seconds later, he heard, "Okay Marco, you can open them." He opened his eyes and looked shocked at the sight of Jackie bending over in her of him, flashing him her ass and wiggling it, "Do you like what you see Marco?"

"I uh…you…booty,"

Jackie fixed herself up and smiled, "Yes Marco, you got to see my booty. Let's keep it between us," she kissed his cheek and he nodded, "Now, can I ask for another favor?"

"Um…sure,"

She walked over to his guitar, picked it up and walked back to Marco, handing him the guitar, "Sing me a song?"

Marco's eyes widened and he sighed, "I don't know how to play."

"Don't lie to me Marco, we all heard you last Friday." Marco looked shocked, "Please, sing a song,"

Marco sighed, nodded and began playing the guitar. Jackie smiled as she sat on the bed and Marco sat next to her and began singing.

" _When you feel all alone  
and the world has turned its back on you.  
Give me a moment please  
to tame your wild, wild heart._

 _I know you feel  
like the walls are closing in on you.  
It's hard to find relief  
and people can be so cold._

 _When darkness is upon your door  
and you feel like you can't take anymore._

 _Let me be the one you call  
if you jump I'll break your fall.  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.  
If you need to fall apart,  
I can mend a broken heart.  
If you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone._"

While he was playing the guitar, Jackie leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and saw she had falling asleep. He smiled, stopped playing and put the guitar down. He carefully stood up and laid Jackie on the bed before turning the light off and joining her.

He kissed her forehead, wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep, lightly stroking her hair.

 **Here's chapter 12 everyone. Let me know what you think and please enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SonicELITE: Thanks man more is coming.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah sure, no problem.**

 **Xboxrica: Thanks and the person who hurt Marco will be revealed in like the next chapter or so.**

 **Unknown: I could have him sing that song later on since I have a plan for Sabrina already. Don't hate me for not using it for Sabrina.**

 **Lupus Boulevard: Good to hear.**

 **Enjoy chapter 13 everyone.**

Tom sat in his room and stared at the guest, a sinister look crossing his face, "So…explain what happened."

"Look I told you, I tried to kill him at school and Star healed him and then again on his date and that failed." The person answered.

Tom groaned, "You idiot! We both want him dead…"

"Then why don't you kill him yourself?"

"Because, Star and the others will instantly think it was me, but if you do it without getting caught and I have my alibis, we win. I get Starship back and you can have skater girl,"

"Jackie,"

"Jackie, right, whatever," Tom rolled his eyes, "Just don't disappoint me this time…whatever the hell your name is." he got ready to say something when Tom cut him off, "Right, and we both will get what we want." He nodded and walked through the portal next to him, "Soon Star, you'll realize the mistake you made."

The five teenagers walked out of the Diaz house and were instantly met with snowballs to their faces. They wiped the snow off their faces and looked up to see Janna, Sabrina, Andrea, Chantelle, Hope and Ashley holding a few snowballs and smirking at them. Before either of them could say anything, they saw six snowballs coming at them. They quickly ducked and picked up some snow and started returning fire.

Marco hid behind a tree, clutching a snowball. Looking around he didn't see anyone. He turned back around and came face-to-face with a grinning Chantelle and Andrea, "Wait, hold you fire for like two seconds."

"Sorry Marco, this is war," Andrea smirked, getting ready to hit him with the snowball.

"Please, I just need to ask you two something real fast and then you can try to hit me,"

The two looked at each other and then back to Marco and Chantelle said, "Drop your snowball." Marco did as she said and held his hands up, "Okay, what do you need?"

Marco looked around and sighed, "I know this is sort of cheating and everything, but could you two tell me what Sabrina likes so I don't fuck up and take her out to somewhere she doesn't like."

"Are you going to do this with all of us?" Andrea asked and Marco looked ashamed, "Marco there's nothing to be ashamed of, but you could just ask her yourself…ask all of us what we like."

Marco sighed and Chantelle continued, "But to answer your question, she's not very picky, she enjoys music more than anything, but she won't go to the aquarium because of the tank incident." Marco looked confused, "Trust me, you'll send her into a panic if you take her to the aquarium."

"Well we wouldn't want that," Marco half smiled, "Thanks," they nodded, "And one more thing…duck!"

He ran off, confusing the two before they looked back and saw Janna and Hope smirking at them. Before they could react, they felt a couple of snowballs hit them and Janna and Hope ran off, "You're a dead man, Diaz!" they yelled in unison and heard Marco laugh.

After two and a half hours of playing in the snow the eleven walked inside and saw a note on the table and Marco picked it up and began reading it, "Kids, ran to the store for milk and bread. Have fun with your little game and remember Marco no means…okay we get it," he tore the note and the girl laughed as he threw the pieces of paper away.

After the eleven of them got some hot chocolate, the girls sat in the living room while Marco ran up to his room. Closing the door, he walked up to his laptop and turned it on, "Okay let's see what we can do."

While he was searching on the internet, the door opened and Sabrina walked in, "Marco?" Marco jumped and slammed his laptop shut and looked back, "Were…were you watching porn?"

Marco's eyes widened and his face went red, "What? No, why would you think that?" Sabrina stared at him, "What uh…what do you need Sabrina?" Sabrina walked up to him, eyeing the laptop, "Sabrina?"

In one swift move, Sabrina opened and unlocked the laptop. Marco tried to close it again but was stopped by Sabrina when she sat on his lap. She looked at the screen and then at Marco, "Marco why are you looking for concerts?"

Marco sighed, "I was going to surprise you tonight on our date. I asked Andrea and Chantelle and they said they you enjoy music and I was trying to find a concert."

"You don't need to do that," Marco looked at her, "I don't care where you take me tonight…except the aquarium,"

"Because of the…"

"Don't!" she snapped, "I don't want talk about it!"

She started hyperventilating and Marco started rubbing her back to try and calm her down. Soon Sabrina started taking calm even breaths and Marco calmly said, "Are you okay?" Sabrina nodded, "Alright, I'm sorry for trying to bring that up."

Sabrina half smiled and kissed his cheek only to jump back a second later when the sound of something hitting the window caught their attention. Marco looked back and saw the window had a few cracks on it, "Are you alright Sabrina?"

"I'm fine but…" Marco carefully moved her off his lap and ran to the window and opened it.

Looking around, he saw that no one was around. He looked at the ground and saw a stone sitting on the ground below, "Probably just jackass playing pranks."

"Are you sure?" Marco shut the window and looked back, "You were stabbed yesterday at school and Jackie told us that someone hurt you on your date last night."

Marco looked confused, "What are you implying Sabrina?"

"I…I think that…someone is trying to kill you Marco." Marco looked shocked, "Maybe…maybe we should cancel our date tonight."

"No, just because someone's wants me dead doesn't mean I'm going to cancel anything for you girls." Sabrina looked at him with a worried look on her face, "Let's just get downstairs before the others think we're doing something or that we're looking at porn."

Sabrina giggled a little, "Sorry, but the way you acted I thought you were looking at porn." Marco rolled his eyes and the two walked out of the room and went downstairs.

 **Here's chapter 13 everyone. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Unknown: Yeah porn, decided to add it for fun.**

 **SonicELITE: Yeah she should've.**

 **Lupus Boulevard: Thank you.**

 **Acw28: You're right, on both accounts, Justin or Oskar and Alfonzo and Ferguson being jealous, and everyone's going to find out who's trying to kill him right now.**

 **Enjoy everyone**

Sabrina and Marco walked down the street and Sabrina looked at Marco, "So uh…where are we going?"

"Well, idiot me couldn't get tickets to any concert so I'm taking you somewhere else." Sabrina's eyes widened, "Don't worry, it's not the aquarium,"

Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief, "Good…I uh…don't want to have another tank incident."

"Well don't worry," Marco half smiled and she half smiled back, "Anyway um…tell me a little bit about yourself." Sabrina looked confused, "Like what's your favorite color, your favorite and least favorite foods…"

"I get it," Sabrina stopped him and he looked at her, "Well my favorite color is red…and I'm not just saying that because that's your favorite color too." Marco chuckled, "My favorite food is, please don't tell the other cheerleaders this, but it's cheesesteak with fried onions and ketchup…please don't tell them, they'll judge me badly."

"Your secret's safe with me, don't worry Sabrina."

Sabrina nodded and was about to continue when they heard, "Hey guys!" they looked back and saw Alfonzo and Ferguson walking up to them. Marco fought the urge to groan in annoyance. They caught up to the two and Alfonzo asked, "Where are you two going?"

"I don't know," Sabrina answered, grabbing Marco's arm, "Marco never tells any of us where he's going to take us."

"Well can we come too?" Ferguson obliviously asked.

Sabrina and Marco looked at each other and then at the two and Marco said, "Well…"

"Great, let's go!" the two started walking forward, leaving behind a confused Sabrina and Marco.

While they were walking, Marco looked at Sabrina and lightly asked her, "So are you going to finish telling me about yourself?"

"What?" she snapped up, "Oh uh…my least favorite food will have to be strawberry ice cream. I don't know why, I just don't like it." She looked at him, "So what else do you want to know?"

Marco shrugged, "Favorite movie, holiday and hobbies?"

"Well I'd have to say my favorite movie will have to be the first SAW." Marco looked surprised and Sabrina chuckled a little, "Yeah, Sabrina the klutz likes a horror movie."

"Sabrina," Marco sighed, "You're not a klutz. You might be a little clumsy, but that's alright…that's not entirely bad."

Star half smiled and rolled her eyes, "Hey what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you two," Marco called back with annoyed lace in his voice and they looked back, "Why would you two invite yourselves to what's supposed to be a date?"

"Well we didn't hang out with our good buddy for a few days so we decided to you know…see if you want to hang out." Ferguson answered.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and rubbed Marco's back, "Don't worry…they won't interrupt our date, would they?" Marco shook his head, "Okay…so my favorite holiday is Easter, it's a peaceful time and my hobbies are cheerleading and…fan writing." Marco looked at her with a surprised look, "No, that's a private life. I don't let anyone see my writing."

"My singing was a private life until Jackie told me you girls heard me." Sabrina looked surprised, "So can we be fair?"

Sabrina looked away nervously, "I'll…I'll think about it." Marco half smiled and nodded.

They soon made it to an ice rink and wet inside and saw a few people skating around. Sabrina looked at Marco with a worried expression on her face, "Marco, I don't really know how to ice skate."

"Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt."

"Hey, we can't ice skate either," Alfonzo said.

Marco rolled his eye and led Sabrina to the skate rental booth, "That's too bad. Maybe you should've thought about that instead of inviting yourselves to this date." The two looked annoyed as Sabrina and Marco walked away from them.

Sabrina and Marco were skating with Marco holding onto Sabrina to keep her from falling. He looked down at her and smiled, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little shaky on these things," Marco half smiled and continued to hold her as they skated.

Alfonzo and Ferguson looked at the two in annoyance and jealousy, "What the heck," Ferguson snapped, "He's constantly pushing us aside for the girls in his harem. We were his friends since first grade,"

Alfonzo sighed, "I know Ferg, but the girls are making him happy and helping him forget about his grandparents."

Ferguson frowned and nodded, "I guess. We shouldn't feel this way because our friend has a harem of girls…hell we should be happy for him."

"Yeah we…hey who the…is that Oskar?"

Ferguson looked up and they saw Oskar skating at Sabrina and Marco at top speed, "Guys look out!" the two yelled in unison.

The two looked up and Marco felt a fist punch him across the side of the head, knocking him and Sabrina down. They fell back into a wall and Marco sat up and held Sabrina, "Are you alright?"

Sabrina sat up and rubbed her head, "Yeah…I'm used to stuff like this happening."

"Hey you, you're not allowed to do that!" they looked up and saw two adults skating towards Oskar.

Oskar gave a sly smirked, turned and began skating away. The adults stopped in front of the two and helped them up, "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine, thank you," the two answered and skated out of the rink.

The two sat down on a bench and Marco checked Sabrina over for injuries, "Maybe we should go home." Sabrina frowned,

Marco was about to agree when they heard the D.J. say, "Alright everyone, this next one is for couples only."

Marco half smiled, stood up and held his arm out to Sabrina, "I think we deserve one skate where we're not going to get hurt." Sabrina rolled her eyes, took hold of his hand and they went back onto the ice and started skating.

After skating for a two more hours, the two returned the skates, separated from Alfonzo and Ferguson and started walking back to the house.

As they were walking, a chill air blew. Marco took off his hoodie and put it on Sabrina. Sabrina looked back, "Won't you get cold?"

"Nah, I'm extremely hot blooded," Sabrina half smiled and rolled her eyes, "Can I ask you something?" Sabrina looked at him and nodded, "What…what is the tank incident?"

Sabrina's eyes widened and she looked forward, "I was about seven and at a friend's birthday party. For some reason they wanted it at the aquarium. I got a little close to a tank while it was opened and someone pushed me in as a joke…if it wasn't a nursing shark, I probably would've been dead."

Marco sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't worry Marco, you were just asking," he looked at her and saw she had a soft smile on her face, "By the way, do you think it's Oskar who…"

"Without a doubt," Marco interrupted her, "He wouldn't have just been there tonight for no reason,"

They soon made it to the house, walked inside and went up the stairs. Sabrina stopped Marco from entering, "Wait out here Marco…I'll be finished soon." Marco looked confused as Sabrina walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later he heard, "You can come in now." He opened the door with his back facing Sabrina. He walked in, closed the door and turned around only to stare in shock. Standing before him was a completely naked Sabrina, her arms behind her head, "Well Marco? Are you going to stand there?"

Marco coughed and cleared his throat, "Uh…Sabrina, do you need to borrow some clothes? In case you don't know this, you uh…you're kind of naked."

Sabrina half smiled, walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, "I know, I wanted to thank you for keeping Brittney from hitting me twice and keeping Lily's brother from killing me."

"Sabrina I do…" Sabrina pressed her lips against his, jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

A few moments later, they were on the bed, Sabrina on top of Marco with his cock in her vagina. Marco nervously wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist and began slowly moving her up and down, "You don't have to be gentle."

"I don't want to hurt you,"

He looked up and stared at her perky breasts and she laughed, "Play with them. Let me do the work,"

Marco moved his hands from her waists up to her breasts and squeezed them and lightly pinched her nipples. Sabrina lightly moaned as she moved her hips in a simple rate.

Marco's eyes widened as he grabbed Sabrina's waist and flipped her onto the bed. He began pumping her cock into her vagina a little rougher and Sabrina looked at him and bit her lip, "God you're good." She began squeezing her breasts as she felt Marco rub her stomach.

The two soon grunted and climaxed before falling limp. Marco pulled the covers on them and shamefully admitted, "Sorry, it was my first time."

Sabrina half smiled and kissed his cheek, "Don't be ashamed Marco. It was mine too and we're not exactly experts on this…none of the other girls are too." She yawned and rested her head on his chest, "Goodnight Marco, I love you…we all do."

Marco sighed and gave a sad smile, "Goodnight Sabrina, I love you too…all of you girls," he kissed the top of her head and began stroking her hair as he pitifully stared at the ceiling, "Mom-mom, pop-pop, I miss you guys." He sighed one more time, closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

 **Well a little bit of lemon here. Nothing to really say except enjoy and let me know what you all think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Acw28: Yeah, but she's going to explain her reasons for doing so.**

 **SonicELITE: Same thing I said to acw, but she might get yelled at still. And he is, isn't he?**

 **Lupus Boulevard: Okay? Um…just uh…I wanted to make it a little different I guess.**

 **Or-lan-do626: Uh…right?**

 **Guest: Same thing I said to Lupus, just making it a little different.**

 **DJ Rodriguez: Thank you and more is coming.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter everyone**

Tom glared at Oskar with an enraged look crossing his face, "You goddamn idiot! You were supposed to stay hidden, not knock him down where people can see you!"

"I don't think they suspect me…"

"And what if they do!" Tom snapped, "What if they put two and two together? Have you ever thought of that, grease ball?"

"It's Greason!" Oskar snapped, "I don't mind helping you get what you want. Just get my damn name right!" Tom growled, "I can do this, don't worry. You'll have Star and I'll have Jackie,"

Tom groaned and opened a portal next to him, "Fine, just try to be a little more careful. If they do put two and two together, it spells the end for both of us." Oskar nodded and walked through the portal, "He's a damn fool for trusting me."

Star, Lily, Pony Head, Sabrina and Marco walked down the street, heading towards school. Star looked at Sabrina and asked, "So how was your night with Marco?" Sabrina's face went red, "What happened?"

"I…I uh…I'll talk to everyone when we get to school." Star looked confused, "Marco, can you sing a song?" Marco looked at her with a questionable look, "C'mon, we know you can."

Marco shrugged his shoulders and began singing,

" _They see you as small and helpless  
they see you as just a child._

 _Surprise when they find out  
that a warrior will soon run wild._

 _Prepare for your greatest moments  
prepare for your finest hour._

 _The dream that you've always dreamed  
is suddenly about to flower._

 _We are lightning  
straying from the thunder  
Miracles of ancient wonder._

 _This will be the day we've waited for._ "

Lily and Pony Head stared in wonder and then looked at Star and Sabrina in shock, "B-fly, why didn't you tell us he could sing?"

"Didn't you guys hear him sing to Jackie the other…oh, you two were busy…yeah he can sing,"

"And why didn't you say anything Sabrina?" Lily asked.

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders, "He said it was his private life…I didn't want to be rude." Marco continued to sing and Sabrina sighed, "And I think we found out who's trying to kill him." The three looked at her, "We think it might be Oskar,"

"Oskar!" Star snapped and everyone flinched and looked at her. She looked at Marco, "Marco is Oskar trying to kill you?"

"More than likely, he knocked Sabrina and me down yesterday and he doesn't seem like the person to be ice skating for nothing." He looked back and saw Star's wand, "Easy Star, Oskar knows we know and I doubt he's stupid enough to try anything this soon." Star took a few deep breaths before calming down.

The five walked through the doors of the school and Star, Pony Head, Lily and Sabrina started walking away from Marco. Marco looked at them and half smiled before going to his locker.

Marco started unlocking his locker. As he opened it, it slammed shut again. He looked up and saw the glare of the school's bully Lars Steele, "Hey Diaz, my 7:48 cancelled and I'm bored. What should I do?"

"Learn to breathe through your nose?" Marco taunted.

Lars growled and raised his fist. He swung and Marco moved back from the sloppy punch and Lars's fist hit the locker. Lars looked annoyed and Marco punched him twice in the stomach. Lars's eyes widened and he began crying as he stood up and ran away from Marco, "Don't pick fights if you don't like people fighting back." He opened his locker again and began putting his books in it.

Star, Lily, Pony Head and Sabrina walked up to the other girls. They looked up and Jackie said, "Hey guys,"

The four waved and Chantelle started nudging Sabrina's side, "So…how was your night with Marco?"

Everyone's eyes were looking at her and Sabrina lightly blushed, "Well um…he was going to take me to a concert, but he couldn't get tickets so we went ice skating…it would've been fun if Alfonzo and Ferguson inviting themselves."

"Well that was ignorant, but did you flash him again last night?" Janna asked in an eagerly voice.

Sabrina's eyes widened as her face began to turn red, "Well…um not exactly," everyone looked confused, "I uh…broke one of the rules we made."

"What," the nine snapped in unison, "Sabrina, are you insane?" Andrea asked, "We all agreed nothing sexual!"

"I know, but Marco…he stopped Brittney from hitting me twice and he kept Lily's brother from killing me and…I wanted to thank him and…he was trying to talk me out of it!"

She started hyperventilating and Chantelle and Andrea began rubbing her back. Ashley looked at her and asked, "So uh…was it good?" Pony Head rolled her eyes and smacked her shoulders, "What? It's my night with him,"

The others groaned and Sabrina answered, "He was but it was quick, only because it was out first." She looked over to Marco, "Excuse me,"

Before she could walk away, Star grabbed her arm, "We're not done. It was agreed nothing sexual and you…did that with him!"

"It was a small thank you from me." Sabrina explained, "I know I was wrong, but I didn't know what else to do." She looked back, "Now can you let me go? I need to talk to Marco,"

Star sighed, loosened her grip and allowed Sabrina to walk away, "Is she out?" Hope asked, confusing everyone, "Is she out of the harem for breaking our number one rule?"

"No," Star looked at Sabrina and Marco, "None of us can blame her for that. I mean Janna wanted to do it the first day I invited her and Jackie,"

Jackie smirked, "Guilty,"

Sabrina walked up to Marco and he looked back, "Hey, are you okay Sabrina?"

"Marco, can I ask you a few questions?" Marco nodded, "Okay…when we…last night, do you think I'm easy?"

"No,"

Sabrina nodded, "Do you…think I'm a slut…for sleeping with you…after our first date?"

Marco shook his head, "No,"

"Last question…"

"Sabrina," she looked at him and he kissed her forehead, "I don't think you're easy. I don't think you're a slut. And the only cheerleader that gets under my skin is and always will be Brittney. Don't let anyone think that way about you,"

Sabrina half smiled and hugged him, "Thanks, I just was won…"

Before she could finish, they heard yelling. They looked back and saw Oskar standing behind Star and Jackie. Covering Star's mouth and squeezing Jackie's wrist. Lily and Pony were about to attack him when he held Star and Jackie in front of him, "Wouldn't want to hurt your friends, would you?" they stopped, "Screw what he said, I'm getting this taken care of an easier way!"

Marco looked at Sabrina with a stern look, "Stay here," she nodded and Marco ran up to the others.

The seven stared at Oskar as he began to back away, "And if anyone follows me, your friends here will…" he froze when he felt someone tapping him on his shoulder.

Before he had a chance to turn around, he felt someone pull him away from the girls and pinned him to the lockers. He looked up and saw Marco glaring daggers at him, "You talentless fucker! Try to kill me, I don't care, but you won't harm any of these girls while I'm around!"

"Hey…hey, I was just…"

"Shut up!" he flinched and looked at Lily, "You said something about not caring what he said. Who the hell is he?"

"Uh…the Easter Bunny?"

Marco growled and punched him across the jaw, "Don't give a fucking smartass answer! Lily asked you who he is!" Oskar looked away and Marco slammed him against the locker again, "Look, you…"

"He tried to hurt Star and you got pissed," Ashley said and Marco looked at her, "Yes he tried to hurt Jackie too, but it's an unspoken rule. We all know Star's a little more important to you than the rest of us and we're all okay with that." Marco looked away, "It's fine Marco, we knew that since the day we've joined."

"Answer Lily," Sabrina ordered, walking up to them, "Who is he?"

Oskar looked around, a nervous expression growing on his face, "He uh…he's a demon," their eyes widened, "He said his name is Tom,"

The eleven looked annoyed and Marco tightened his grip, "Well you give your friend a message!" He raised his fist and punched him across the jaw again, "Make sure he gets it. And never let me see you near these girls again!"

He dropped him as the bell rang. The eleven turned their backs to him and began walking to class.

 **Oskar got his ass beaten a little for being a stupid dumbass. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Red the Pokémon Master: Yes, yes he did.**

 **Lupus Boulevard: No, I wanted to add some, glad you liked though.**

 **SonicELITE: Okay? Right…uh…thanks.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**

The students sat in their homeroom and waited for the teachers to take role. While they were waiting, the P.A. system came on and Skeeves' voice said, "Marco Diaz to the principal's office, Marco Diaz to the principal's office!"

Star, Janna, Jackie, Ashley, Pony Head and Lily looked at Marco with questionable looks. He shrugged his shoulders at them and stood up before standing up and walking out of the classroom.

Marco walked into the principal's office and looked around in confusion in the darkened office, "Uh…hello? Principal Skeeves?"'

He felt the wall for the light switch, "Don't do that Marco," a voice said and Marco's eyes shot wide open. He looked around the office and growled, "Temper, temper. What will everyone say if you got into a fight at school? And in the principal's office?"

"Shut up and come out from hiding, Tom!" Marco continued to scan the office, "What do you want? Why would you have Oskar do your dirty work?"

He heard the sound of a tongue clicking against teeth, "Marco, Marco, Marco, if I were to tell you that then I'd have to kill you."

"Isn't that what you were trying to do since the Blood Moon Ball?" Marco heard a slight growl, "I mean I stole the moonlight dance with Star and you nearly barbequed me."

"Shut up!" he heard Tom yell and Marco chuckled, "That was my dance and you knew it!"

"Well sorry Tommy boy, but I wasn't going to watch my best friend get bonded to a demon that she hates." Marco continued to look around, "And if you do care for her, you'd be happy that she's happy." **(Something I keep telling my cousin about his ex.** )

"Who said I care about her?" Marco growled, "She's my ticket to a new kingdom you idiot. If I marry her, I'll be the new King Butterfly and…"

"Shut up Tom!" Marco scanned the room, "If that's your only reason for dating Star then you're a fucking bastard!" he flicked the light on and saw Tom sitting behind the desk, "Didn't Oskar give you the message?"

Tom laughed and shook his head, "He wanted to, but you did some heavy damage. I had him put in the medical wing in my realm." Tom looked at Marco, "But back to my reason of being here. Have Star break up with you and we won't have a…"

Marco lunged at him. Tom's eyes widened and quickly moved out of the way and watched Marco punch the desk. Marco glared at him, "Listen and listen well, I won't hurt any of those lovely ladies because you're a jealous prick!"

Marco got ready to attack him again when he felt a burning sensation hit his chest and he flew back against the wall. Falling to the ground, he looked down and saw a burn mark beginning to form. He looked up and saw Tom beginning to walk towards him, his eyes glowing, "You son of a bitch! Star is mine!"

He shot another fireball at him and Marco rolled away, "I'm going to do Oskar and myself a favor and kill you! He can have Jackie, the girl in glasses, my sister, the red haired girl and Pony Head while I'll have Star, the three cheerleaders and that blue haired girl to myself!"

Marco's eyes widened as he tried to stand up. Yelling in pain, he looked at Tom and lunged at him only to feel Tom kick him in the chest, knocking him out of the office.

Tom walked up to him and got ready to strike again when the bell rang. Tom looked around and Marco chuckled, "Looks like you failed again Tom. Soon the halls will be full of students and when the girls walk by, they're going to see you."

"Not unless I leave first," Tom growled and threw a fireball at Marco, hitting in the eye and opened a portal and walked through.

The halls were soon filled and the ten girls and Alfonzo and Ferguson walked up to Marco and saw him holding his face and the burn mark on his chest, "Marco?" Alfonzo said, "Are you okay buddy?"

"Uh no goddamn it!" everyone looked shocked, "It was a damn trick by Tom!"

The ten girls looked shocked and knelt down next to him. Janna moved his hand away from his face and they stared in horror at the scar forming on his face, "Marco!" they yelled and Star took out her wand and waved it.

Marco felt the pain leave him and he looked down to see the scar still across his chest. He looked at Star and she frowned, "I'm sorry Marco, but since I wasn't here to heal you when he first attacked you, you're going to be stuck with the scars."

Marco sat up and hugged her, "That's fine Star. Thanks for helping,"

Star half smiled and hugged him back, "Well you seem to be okay," Ferguson said as he and Alfonzo walked away, "We'll see you in history Marco,"

Soon the second bell rang. The eleven of them stood up and headed towards their second classes.

 **Little brief update. Please enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**SonicELITE: Nope, nothing from the girls and Tom is, isn't he?**

 **Lupus Boulevard: Yeah, I know, but hey. Skeeves will make an appearance in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy everyone.**

The students walked into their second classes and sat down at their desks. Marco put his hand to his face, covering the scar, "Marco?" he looked up and saw Andrea looking at him, "We really haven't asked you, but are you okay? That looked like it hurt a lot,"

Marco half smiled and nodded, "I'm fine Andrea, thanks for asking."

Andrea half smiled and turned around and paid attention to the teacher. Marco sighed and felt a finger tap him on his shoulder. He looked up at Star, "Marco…if you want…I could call my mom and ask if she knows any spells to heal scars like this. I know I said I couldn't, but my mom was really good with magic and maybe…"

"That'd be great Star, thanks," Star nodded and looked forward.

The classroom was silent except for the sound of pencils scratching against paper. Soon the P.A. system came on and an angry Skeeves said, "Marco Diaz to the principal's office! Marco Diaz to the principal's office!"

Marco sighed and he, Star, Lily, Pony Head and Andrea stood up, "The principal only wants Diaz," the teacher said.

"Screw that," Lily hissed, "When he went to the principal's office earlier, my hot tempered brother almost killed him!"

The teacher looked shocked as the five of them walked out of the classroom. They walked down the hall and soon met up with Jackie, Janna, Ashley, Chantelle, Sabrina and Hope, who were also walking to the principal's office.

They soon made it to the office and walked inside to see a red faced Skeeves staring at them in the half destroyed office. He looked at the ten girls and calmly said, "I believe I only asked for…"

"Where were you?" Janna hissed, "You called Marco to your office and he was attacked! Where the hell were you?"

Skeeves looked taken aback and Marco looked at him, "She asked you a question. This is your office and Lily's brother attacked me and you were nowhere to be found."

"I should be the one who's furious!" Skeeves snapped, "What happened to my office? I called you here to talk to your friend and…"

"You idiot!" Pony Head snapped, "Marco just told you Lily's brother attacked him! Where were you?"

The eleven glared at him and Skeeves looked around. He cleared his throat, "Where I was is no one's concern but my…"

"Our boyfriend was almost killed!" Ashley hissed, "Do you not see the scar on his face? And just so you know, he has one on his chest too!"

She started panting and Marco put a hand on her shoulder. Ashely took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Marco looked at Skeeves and said, "You might want to start talking. When these lovely ladies get angry, I can only do so much to calm them down."

Skeeves looked at them and swallowed hard, "I uh…you see, your friend…"

"He's not a friend!" Star snapped and Skeeves flinched.

Skeeves nodded, "Right, of course, well, he asked me to use my office to talk to Marco. He gave me…a small donation, shall we say, to talk to him in private…I didn't know what was going to happen."

"So where were you," Sabrina repeated the question everyone else was asking.

Skeeves sighed in defeat, "I took the small donation and went to get…ice cream,"

Lily growled and raised her hand, fire forming in her palm. Before she had a chance to attack him, Marco grabbed her by the wrist, "Let go Marco, this bastard is too greedy to see what's going on in this school."

"No Lily," Lily growled, "If you kill him, you won't be any better than your brother." Lily panted in anger, "Calm down Lily before someone gets killed."

Lily began taking a few deep breaths and the fireball she was holding slowly evaporated. Marco rubbed her back and Hope looked at Skeeves, "What is your problem? Are you that greedy that you'd leave the school to get ice cream and when you return to see your office destroyed, you'll blame a student?"

"I um there of…"

"Shut up," Chantelle hissed and Skeeves looked at her, "You're the human embodiment of greed. You made Brittney captain of the cheer squad because her parents 'donated' to the school and you probably used that money on yourself, like you always do."

Skeeves looked frightened and Marco sighed, "I think we should leave before something happens."

The ten girls angrily nodded and the eleven of them started walking out of the office, "Wait one minute," they looked back in annoyance and Skeeves, "Who's going to clean up this mess?"

"How about the person who let a demon run ramped in his office?" Chantelle answered.

Skeeves looked annoyed and Marco glared at him, "It's your office. It's your fault it's a mess. You can clean it yourself," the eleven turned and walked out of the office. leaving Skeeves in a shocked state.

 **Small chapter. I misplaced my notebook that had most of my ideas in it for this story, but I remembered part of it. Please enjoy everyone and let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guest: I wouldn't go as far as saying he should burn in hell…but yes, he is a greedy bastard.**

 **Lupus Boulevard: Uh…okay? And by sexy demon I'm guessing you were referring to Lily.**

 **SonicELITE: Thank you. Nah, I wanted him to be a dick in this one.**

 **Or-lan-do626: Yeah, you know you screwed up if you have ten girls yelling at you.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy everyone.**

Tom entered his room and saw Brian tending to Oskar's injuries. Oskar looked up and laughed, "Well it looks like you failed."

"Shut up," Tom growled, "We need to go with a different approach." Oskar looked confused as Tom began explaining his plan.

The bell rang and everyone started leaving school. Marco looked at Sabrina, Andrea and Chantelle as they headed for the gym. He sighed and walked up to them. The three cheerleaders started walking down the stairs to the gym and Chantelle sighed, "We'll be fine Marco." She looked back and half smiled, "Go on, it's Ashley's night with you and it'll be rude if you ignore her."

Marco sighed, "Yeah…just uh…if Brittney acts like a bitch…feel free…"

"Marco," Andrea cut him off and he looked at her, "We can handle ourselves when it comes to Brittney. Don't worry, okay?"

Marco frowned and nodded, "Alright," Sabrina half smiled, "Now we need to get to practice. We'll see you later," they walked into the gym and Marco turned around and walked out of the school.

Marco made it to the end of the block where he met up with Star, Lily, Pony Head and Ashley. They looked at him and Lily asked, "Where were you?"

"Making sure Andrea, Chantelle and Sabrina were alright and told them that if Brittney acts like a…" Ashley rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him as they continued walking, "Uh…Ashley?"

"They'll be fine Marco," Ashley said, "It's our night and they can handle themselves against Brittney."

"And besides," Star said, "We need to get home and call my mom so she can fix your eye and chest." Marco sighed and nodded as the five of them continued walking to the Diaz house.

Entering the house, Marco quickly put his hood up and the five of them started to walk up the stairs. Angie walked into the living room, "Hi kids, how was school?" She looked at Marco and scowled, "Hijo?"

"Uh…Si Ma?"

"What did I tell you about having your hood up in the house?"

"Oh um…only if I commit murder,"

The four looked at him in shock and Angie shook her head, "No, try again."

"Rape?"

"You better not!" Angie shouted, "Remove the hood, now." The four looked at Marco and Marco sighed as he removed his hood, "Good, now how was school kids?"

"Fine Mrs. Diaz," Pony Head answered, "Now we need to do our homework." The five of them ran up the stairs as Angie got ready to speak again.

They ran into Star's room and Star began calling her mom while the others waited for her. Moon soon appeared on the mirror, "Star darling, what a nice surprise."

"Uh mom," Star let out a nervous laugh and Moon arched a brow, "Uh…okay, mom, I need help with a spell and Marco doesn't like Glossaryck,"

Moon looked confused, "And what does Marco have to do with this spell? And for that matter, why doesn't he like Glossaryck?"

"He just doesn't mom, he won't even tell me," Star looked over to the others and waved Marco over, who shook his head, "Marco, get over here now."

Marco sighed and stood up and walked over to Star. Moon saw the burn mark on his face and she gasped, "My word. What happened dear boy?"

"Nothing,"

The four girls rolled their eyes and Lily stood up and walked next to him, "My idiot brother attacked him at school, Queen Butterfly."

Marco looked away and heard Star asked, "Do you think you can come over and use a spell to get rid of his scars? I don't know the proper spell,"

"Uh…yes, I'll be over shortly."

Star ended the call and looked back to see Angie looking at them with a look on shock on her face, "Oh…hi Mrs. Diaz,"

Lily, Pony Head and Ashley looked back and Marco swiftly put his hood back on, "Marco Ubaldo Diaz, did you get into a fight at school?"

Marco nervously chuckled, "What? No mom, everything's fine. We're just doing homework,"

Angie walked up to them and pulled Marco's hood down and turned him around. She gasped as she saw the scar covering his eye, "Marco…what happened?"

Marco looked away, "Lily's brother attacked him in the principal's office earlier and Skeeves started yelling at him for it." Ashley answered.

Angie looked at her in confusion, "Who did your principal yell at?" The four pointed at Marco, "But why? If it wasn't Marco's fault, why yell at him?"

"Because he's a greedy…"

Before Pony Head could, an interdimensional portal opened and Moon stepped through it. They looked up and Angie asked, "Your majesty, what are you doing here?"

"My daughter called me and me to heal Marco's injuries," Moon answered, walking towards Star and Marco. She looked at Star and held out her hand, "Let me see the wand Star,"

Star handed her the wand and Moon looked at Marco, "Now hold still boy, this is going to sting a little,"

Marco began shaking as Moon began raising the wand towards his eye. Marco's eyes widened as the wand began to glow and he closed his eyes. Opening his eyes, he saw Moon staring at him in shock while everyone else was just staring at him, "Is it gone?" he looked in the mirror and shook his head, "That didn't hurt at all. Thank you, your majesty,"

"I…didn't do that, dear boy," everyone looked confused and Moon handed the wand back to Star, "If you will all excuse me, I must return to Mewni." She walked through the portal with a worried expression on her face, "I thought it was just a story parents told their children to help them sleep at night. I have to inform the other parents about this."

 **Well…here's another chapter. What's Tom planning? Why does Moon seem worried? Why am I asking you all these questions? Anyway, enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think. Damn it this took longer than I hoped for.**


	19. Chapter 19

**SonicELITE: Neither do I, I was just acting a little strange during the update. Thanks.**

 **ZellaDay: She's the main girl and they all know it.**

 **Finn1880: No, it's not discontinued, I was just taking a little break and now my break is over so here's the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

Moon had just finished talking to her husband, Pony Head's parents, Lily's parents, Ashley's parents, Andrea's parents, Chantelle's parents, Sabrina's parents, Jackie's parents, Janna's parents and Hope's parents.

Andrea's parents, Chantelle's parents, Ashely's parents, Sabrina's parents, Janna's parents, Jackie's parents and Hope's parents looked confused while her husband, Lily's parents and Pony Head's parents looked at her in fear and shock, "Are you sure, Moon?" Sarah asked, "Can you be mistaken?"

Moon shook her head, "It's no mistake Sarah, the boy that is dating all our daughters is in fact the Gate Child."

Confused, Robert asked, "What exactly is the Gate Child?"

"The Gate Child is the protector of Heaven, Earth and Hell," River sighed, "And the way you explained it, dear, it appears that the lad has no clue."

"We have to make sure the kid keeps a level head and not get angry," Leo growled, "Otherwise it could spell disaster,"

Ashley and Marco walked out of the Diaz house after finishing their homework. They turned the corner and Marco pulled out Star dimension scissors, "You stole them from Star?"

"No, I asked her if I can borrow them tonight," he opened a portal and stepped aside, "Ladies first,"

Ashley half smiled and stepped through the portal. Soon after, Marco followed her. The walked into the Bounce Lounge and Ashley looked around, "Welcome to the Bounce Lounge," Marco half smiled, "The first place I took Star on our date." Ashley nodded, "While they get set up, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself Ashley."

"What," Ashley looked at him, "Oh um…the ones you dated before me told me you were going to ask this. Well uh…my favorite color is yellow. My favorite food is funnel cake and my least favorite food will have to be hot dogs, I always get sick when I eat them," Marco nodded, "My favorite movie is Carrie, I just feel like I can connect with the main character because she was an outsider."

"And here's where I stop you," she looked at him, "You're not an outsider Ashley, you have friends and people who care about you, where as in Carrie, she only had one friend and her overly religious mother." He kissed her temple, "Don't think of yourself as an outsider," Ashley sighed and nodded, "Now, what's your favorite holiday and hobbies?"

"Right, my favorite holiday will have to be New Years', the fireworks, the noise makers and well…my parents allowed me a small glass of…wine, don't judge me." Marco half smiled and nodded, "And my hobbies outside of being Star's former stalker will have to be drawling Anime and erotic writing."

"Erotic?" Marco half laughed, "That's a new one,"

Ashley half smiled and then frowned, "Marco, can I ask you a quick question?" Marco nodded, not wanting to make a joke, "Do you believe what they say about girls with red glasses?"

Marco tilted his head in confusion, "That they're cute? Yeah,"

"No," Marco slightly jumped, "That they're sluts, that they do anything they can to get the amount of sex that they want, that the 'back door' is always opened!"

She started hyperventilating and Marco rubbed her back, "Hey, I didn't know that people think that and even if I did, I wouldn't believe it and I'm not just saying that to comfort you. I'm being serious,"

Ashley half smiled and hugged him, "Thanks Marco," she stood up and turned away from him, "I'll be right back,"

"Take your time," Ashley began to walk away and Marco sat back, "I'm getting used to dating all these lovely ladies. I still miss my grandparents but the girls are helping."

Music boomed in the air and Marco sat at the table he and Ashley were sitting at earlier that evening and he looked around, but couldn't spot Ashley anywhere, "I hope she didn't fall of the edge or ran into trouble,"

He looked over to the restrooms and saw people going in and out, but couldn't spot Ashley. He stood up and walked over to the restrooms as two female humanoid clouds walked out, "Excuse me," they looked at him, "Was there someone in there with red glasses, dark hair, around my age?"

"That angel wannabe?" the humanoid cloud on the right chuckled, "Ha, some hotheaded demon came into, grabbed her and dragged her away." Marco's eyes widened, "We asked why he was doing that and he said he was saving her from some jackass."

Marco started growling and the second humanoid cloud looked at him and smirked as she walked up to him, "Don't worry about that nerd, you have two…"

"Shut up!" Marco snapped in an inhumanly voice, "She's not a nerd and I am already dating ten lovely ladies! I don't have time to be bothered by two lowlifes like you!" the two looked shocked as Marco took out the dimensional scissors and opened a portal and jumped through it.

He landed in the living room and saw his parents looking at him in shock, "Hijo what are you doing here? And where's Ashley?" Angie questioned, "Did you leave your date behind?"

Marco looked at the stairs and howled, "Star, Pony Head, Lily, are you thee here!"

After a few minutes of silence, Marco growled and raced up the stairs, "Marco what's wrong?" Rafael called after him.

Marco ran into Star's unoccupied room and ran up to the mirror, "Mirror, mirror, call mom!"

He hit the button and the mirror began ringing. After the second ring, Moon appeared on the mirror, "Star darling, how…Marco?" she looked in shocked as Marco's eyes angrily narrowed and began to darken, "What seems to be the matter dear boy?"

"Tom," Moon jumped at the volume in Marco's tone, "He and Oskar kidnapped the girls!"

Moon looked shocked and Marco began panting. Moon cleared her throat and calmly said, "Are you sure that they didn't go…"

"Ashley was taken during our date and two humanoid clouds said that it was a male demon!" Moon's eyes widened as Marco's eyes got even darker and his hair began to turn black, "He and Oskar kidnapped the girls and now they're going to plan on hurting them and I'm going to murder them!"

Moon looked visibly afraid and she calmly sighed, "Marco dear, I'm going to call Lily's parents and Pony Head's parents and we'll be there along with the others to help you, just please be patient and calm yourself down before something happens." The call ended and Marco began pacing the room to try and calm himself down before everyone arrived.

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone. I just decided to take a small break, but here you go, the next chapter. This story's nearing to the end. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**SonicELITE: Isn't that a cliché in almost every show that has transformations? Just asking, but thanks.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Uh…okay?**

 **The Almighty Turbo Turtle: Good to know and thanks. I haven't died, just writing down some plots and more is coming right now.**

 **Enjoy.**

The ten girls were in separate cages that hung above the ground. They looked around until they spotted Tom and Oskar standing next to the door. Star's eyes narrowed and she growled, "Tom!" he looked up with a crooked smirk on his face, "Let us go!"

"Starship, Starship, Starship," Tom clicked his tongue against his teeth, "If we do that now then you all will miss the guest of honor. He should be here shortly,"

"Let us go," Lily demanded, "You'll be sorry otherwise." Tom just chuckled at his sister and Lily growled, "I'm warning you!"

"If you say so, dear sister," he turned and began walking out the door, "But for now we need to get ready for the guest of honor. Let's go grease monkey,"

He walked out the door and Oskar growled, "It's Greason you…never mind," he followed Tom out of the room, leaving the ten girls hanging above the floor.

Marco sat in the living room, growling and shaking. His parents looked concerned and Angie asked, "Is everything alright Marco?"

Marco ignored her as three portals opened and Star's parents, Lily's parents and Pony Head's parents walked through the portals and Jackie's parents, Janna's parents, Sabrina's parents, Chantelle's parents, Ashley's parents, Andrea's parents and Hope's parents walked through the front door. Confused, Rafael asked, "What's going on here?"

"Queen Butterfly called us and told us something happened." Ashley's mother answered and looked at Marco, "Marco where's Ashley? Isn't her night with you?"

"Tom and Oskar kidnapped her and the others!" everyone except Star's parents looked shocked, "I'm going to kill those goddamn bastards!" he looked at Lily's parents, "No offense,"

"None taken,"

Everyone looked around and Jackie's father asked, "So what do we do? Do we plan an invasion or…"

"I'm going murder them!" Marco's hair and eyes started to darken again, "Let's go!"

Everyone looked at each other and then at Marco and Janna's mother said, "Marco…"

"Portal, portal, portal!" Marco barked and everyone jumped slightly, "Let's go before they hurt the girls!"

Moon sighed and pulled out her scissors. She looked at Marco and saw purple aura surrounding him. She sighed and opened a portal. She looked back and said, "Marco dear boy, before we go through this portal, you need to…" before she finished, Marco ran past her and dove through the portal, "…calm down,"

She sighed and Angie asked, "What is going on with my son?" Moon looked at her, "Why was Marco acting strangely?"

Everyone looked at each other and Sarah sighed, "Your son is the Gate Child," Angie and Rafael looked confused, "He's the protector of Heaven, Hell and Earth and it looks like his demonic side is taking over and it wants to kill Tom and this Oskar person."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing," Solar answered, "We have to let him handle this himself. Rather or not he is able to save the girls is up to his abilities."

"But that still doesn't mean we can't go with him," Leo said and everyone got ready to walk through the portal.

Marco slowly walked up to Tom's castle when the adults walked up behind him. Marco stopped and growled, "Go back, I'll handle them,"

"Marco we…"

"I said go back!" he snapped and looked back, the aura around him growing stronger, "I'm going to kill these bastards!"

"We just want to help, dear boy," River said.

"We can help him by walking it out and talking it out," they heard voice say. They looked back and saw Brian standing in front of the castle, "It's easy to be negative, but hard to be…"

Before he could finish, Marco grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall, "Spare us with your goddamn life coach bullshit." Brian looked at him, "Listen and listen well fat ass, you're going to tell me where those bastards put the girls or I'm going to rip you in half!"

"Should we intervene?" Angie whispered and Star's parents, Pony Head's parents and Lily's parents shook their heads, "Why?"

"It'll make matters worse," Dawn answered.

Marco slammed Brian against the wall and barked, "Where did they put the girls!"

"I don't know," Marco slammed him against the wall again, "I don't know! If I had to guess they're in the holding chambers on the lower level!"

Marco slammed him against the wall once more before releasing him. Brian looked up and felt Marco grab him by his throat, "You better hope they're there. Because if they're not, I'll feel like I've been too nice to you and come back," He released Brian and walked past him.

Brian looked at the adults and asked, "What's wrong with him? I thought Tom was a bad tempered one, but compared to that kid, he's a puppy."

"It's something you won't be able to understand and we don't have time to explain," Ashley's father answered and they walked past him.

Marco ran down the stairs and looked at the only set of double iron doors in front of them. He slowly walked up to it and reached to push it open when he heard a voice say, "Don't even try it Marco," he looked up in anger and saw Tom and Oskar standing a few feet away from him, "Wait you're not Marco."

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "As dumb as ever Tommy-boy, of course I'm Marco," Tom and Oskar looked confused, "But I'm not here to talk about your stupidity, I'm here to save the girls." He smirked and cracked his knuckles.

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone but like I said I was writing a few ideas down and then I got sidetracked on this one. Anyway I might have one or two more chapters to this one. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**SonicELITE: We do, thanks and I don't know if something was missing.**

 **Legendary Grey: Thanks and alright?**

 **Austin3of3: Alright.**

 **Here's the next part. Enjoy.**

Tom and Oskar looked shocked for a few seconds as Marco got closer to them. Oskar slung his keytar over his shoulder and swung, hitting Marco across the jaw and knocking him back slightly. Marco inhumanly growled and spat out some blood before glaring at the two. The two of them and the adults stared in shock, "Well I guess the first hit's yours then,"

They looked at him and Tom's eyes began glowing, "You damn bastard!"

His hands began to conjure up a few fireballs and he threw them at Marco, both of them hitting him in his face. The two smirked as a cloud of smoke stood in front of them.

The cloud of smoke soon settled down and everyone looked in shock as Marco glared at the two with burn marks on his face, "You idiots. You really think you can kidnap the girls and get away with it," the scars began to heal and he started walk up to them again, "If you morons were only content of trying to kill me, I'd ignore it, but you decided to bring the girls into this mess and you threatened to hurt them!"

He ran at them and felt the keytar hit him across the jaw again, knocking him back once more. Marco held his jaw and growled, "Hijo do you need help?" his mother asked.

"Stand down!" he snapped, shocking the adults, "These morons are mine and mine alone,"

"Morons," Marco looked up to see Tom mere inches away from his face.

Marco felt a fist hit the side of his the side of his face and he fell back before he hit the door. He groaned and felt a foot kick his chest, causing him to fall through the door with a force. He looked up and saw the girls in the cages and looking at him in confusion, "Girls!"

His eyes and hair returned to their normal brown colors and the ten girls looked at him in shock, "Marco?" Ashley questioned.

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "You were expecting maybe the Easter Bunny?" he sighed, "Sorry our date night was ruined because of these assholes, Ashley." The ten of them looked at him with questionable looks, "What?"

"Marco, are you okay?" Janna asked slowly.

"What? Am I okay?" Marco sounded confused, "I should be asking you ten that. Oskar and Tom kidnapped you ten and put you in cages."

The then looked at each other and then back at Marco. Jackie got ready to say something when they heard laughing. They looked towards the door and saw Tom and Oskar walking into the room, "Don't worry Marco, they won't be in the cages for very long." Marco growled as his hair and eyes began to darken again and the dark aura surrounded him, "Temper Marco, we wouldn't want to scare the girls with your stupid trick,"

"Shut up," they looked at him and Marco looked up at Star, "Star where's your wand?"

Star looked around her cage and then at Marco, "I really don't know Marco. If I had it we would've been out of here sooner."

Marco looked at Pony Head and Lily and they shook their heads, "I'm sorry earth turd, but my magic is feeling really strange."

"It's the cages," Lily explained, "They're enchanted with runes,"

Marco growled and felt a pain in the back on his head as he fell forward and landed in a pillar and destroyed it, burying him under the ruble, "Marco!"

They looked at Oskar and Tom and saw Oskar holding his keytar over his shoulder, both of them smirking. Tom looked up towards Star, "Well Starship, it looks like Marco is a little busy at the moment. How about I invite you to a…"

"Go to hell Tom," Star snapped and the ten of them looked towards the ruble that buried Marco.

Marco groaned and opened his eyes, "Those cowards,"

" _You need to calm down,_ " he heard a voice say and looked around, " _If you don't calm yourself, you won't be able to save the girls and those two will win._ "

"They won't win! I'll kill them if they even touch the girls!"

He tried to move and the voice spoke again, " _You can't do anything unless you calm down,_ " Marco groaned and fell back as he looked around, " _If you allow your anger to consume you like this you will lose the girls and Tom and Oskar will win._ " Marco groaned and took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

Tom lowered the cage that Star was in. Once the cage was completely lowered, Tom reached in and stroked her hair and Star tried to move away from him, "Oh c'mon Starship, you know you love me," Star growled and she pushed his hand away.

Tom looked annoyed and got ready to yell at her when the ground began to shake. Everyone looked towards the ruble that buried Marco and saw it began to deteriorate and Marco stood up with silver hair and blue eyes. A bow was tightly clinched in his right hand and a case of arrows slung around his back, "So another one of your stupid tricks?" Tom laughed. Marco ignored him and continued to walk up to him and Oskar.

The adults looked at Star's parents, Pony Head's parents and Lily's parents and Solar explained, "This is his angelic side." They looked back at the teenagers.

"Hey loser, didn't you hear…"

Before Oskar could finish, the twang of the bow was heard and Oskar began gasping for air. Everyone looked towards Oskar and saw an arrow had pierced his throat before he fell over motionless.

Tom looked towards Marco and saw an arrow pointing towards him. Tom growled as his eyes narrowed, "You pathetic imbecile, you think you can…"

The twang of the bow cut him off and Tom felt a sharp pain in his knee. He looked down and saw an arrow stick out of his left kneecap and he began screaming in pain. His screams of pain were soon silenced by the twang of the bow again and he felt another arrow enter his other knee and he fell back in pain and the girls looked shocked at the look in Marco's face.

Tom looked up in pain and stared at the tip of an arrow as Marco stared him down, "Why the hell are you doing this? What's wrong with you?"

"He's the Gate Child, Tom," he looked back at the adults in shock and his mother explained, "Marco is the Gate Child and apparently his demonic side and his angelic side are both angry that you and your friend over there kidnapped the girls and threatened them."

"What," Tom glared at Marco, ready to throw fireballs at him, "I don't care if you're the damned Gate Child! I will not lose Star again!"

He threw two fireballs at him and looked shocked as they deteriorated in front of Marco. He growled as he felt a sharp pain in his third eye. His body violently shook before it fell limp.

Marco's hair and eyes turned back to normal and he ran up to the chains that held the cages up and lowered them down carefully. Once the cages were down, he ran up to them and opened the cages and the girls slowly walked out, "Are you ten alright?"

"We're fine Marco, but what about you and what's this Gate Child business?" Sabrina asked and Marco looked confused.

Pony Head sighed, "We'll explain that later, right now we should get out of here." The eleven teenagers walked back to the adults as Star's father opened a portal leading to the Diaz house.

 **Well another update and I have one more and then this one is finished. Man I didn't know it would run for twenty-two chapters but it was fun writing. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Austin3of3: Alright.**

 **Star Mendes: Well if you want to laugh, laugh.**

 **And here's the final chapter. Enjoy.**

Everyone stood in the living room of the Diaz house and Hope asked, "Alright, outside of being kidnapped, what is this Gate Child thing and what does it have to do with Marco?"

"We have no idea why Marco was chosen, but the Gate Child is the protector of heaven, hell and earth." Moon explained, "His demonic side and angelic side were angered when those two kidnapped you girls and he wasn't going to stop until all of you were returned safely."

Hope, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina, Chantelle, Andrea and Ashley looked at her and then at Marco and Ashley said, "Marco?" he looked at her, "Do you remember anything before saving us?"

"Uh…cloud humanoids saying that Tom kidnapped you and then calling Queen Butterfly and that's about it." The girls looked at him, "What?"

"Nothing Marco," Sabrina sighed.

The adults looked at the young adults and Jackie's father sighed, "Alright Jackie's, let's get…"

"Actually dad is it alright if I spend the night here?" her parents looked at her, "I know we have school tomorrow and everything, but I'll still go. Please,"

Her parents stared at her and Angie cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention, "Actually, all of them could spend the night. We won't mind at all. Marco seemed really worried about them earlier,"

The other parents sighed and nodded as their daughters hugged them before they walked out of the house and to their cars. Star's parents, Pony Head's parents and Lily's parents opened their own portals and walked through them.

Marco's parents walked out of the room and Marco looked at the girls and sighed, "Are you ten alright? Those assholes didn't do anything, did they?"

They sighed and Janna half smiled, "Don't worry Diaz, they didn't do anything."

Marco half smiled and nodded, "Marco," he looked at Star, "Could you follow us please? We have something for you,"

Marco looked at her and then at Pony Head and then back at Star ad sighed, "Alright, but I'd like to talk to Pony Head in private. We'll be there in a few minutes,"

The others nodded and started to walk up the stairs. Once they were out of sight, Pony Head looked at him and gave a crooked smirk, "So what do you want earth turd? Are you going to privately ask if I'm alright?"

"No," Pony Head arched a brow, "Pony Head I've been a little confused since you joined on Sunday and Star said you were going to explain so I was wondering why you wanted to join this harem, especially if we didn't get along the first time we met." Pony Head's eyes widened, "And another question. Why couldn't I rub your back like that on Monday?"

Pony Head sighed, "Are you sure you want to know?" Marco nodded, "Alright, do you remember how you and B-fly came back to the Amethyst Arcade and you said you've got my back, uh, head while you two were fighting off those guards,"

"Yeah, I remember that, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Marco looked confused, "My true form might be a floating magical unicorn head, but a unicorn is still a horse no matter what and like all horses, they tend to pick the strongest male for their mate and…well you were chosen. And the back rubbing thing is simple, my back is sensitive and it could either hurt me or make me…well horny and that's what happened." Marco's eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his head, "Does that answer your questions?"

"Yeah, more or less," he looked towards the stairs, "So uh…should we go up?" Pony Head nodded and they began walking up the stairs.

They stood outside of Star's room and Marco took a step forward when the door opened and Star stretched her arm out and shook her head behind the door, "Not yet Marco," she looked at Pony Head, "Come in Pony Head,"

Pony Head nodded and walked through the door and Marco looked at the wand clinched in Star's hand, "You found it?"

"Huh," she looked at the wand, "Oh yeah, it was on my bed. I guess Tom or Oskar, which ever one kidnapped us left it here." She looked at him, "Now wait here," she closed the door and Marco sighed as he leaned against the wall and waited.

A few minutes had passed and Marco heard Lily's voice, "Come on in Marco,"

Marco sighed and walked up to the door. Opening the door, he felt the blood leave his face as he saw the ten girls either sitting on the bed or on the floor, all of them in their underwear. Ashley stood up and walked up to Marco, "It's still our date night Marco and the ten of us decided to thank you for earlier."

"Thank me how?" They rolled their eyes at him and Ashley began pulling him towards the others.

A few moments later, the eleven of them were naked with Marco on his back on the bed and the girls took turns rubbing his chest. He looked up and saw Star lining herself up with his cock. She moaned as the other girls backed away.

Marco looked around and saw Sabrina, Andrea and Chantelle in a heated make-out session while fingering each other, Janna and Jackie rubbing their breasts against each other while making out, Pony Head was licking Lily's pussy while Lily was rubbing her own breasts and Ashley was beside Star and rubbed her breasts as the two made out.

Marco felt his right eye twitch, ' _Did they say thank or kill with pleasure?_ ' he looked around one more time and sighed, ' _Might as well enjoy this._ '

He put his hand on Star's waist and slowly began to move her up and down. Star moaned in Ashley's mouth before looking at Marco and smirked, "Yes Marco, fuck me, I'm yours." Marco looked shocked and continued as his left hand reached over towards and slipped his fingers in her pussy, causing her to moan a little.

Ashley bent down and began licking Star's juices off of Marco's cock with every movement Star made. Marco's eyes widened, ' _Well I'm a dead man. I lived a good life,_ '

Star bit her lip as she and Marco climax and Star panted as she moved away from Marco and everyone looked at them. Marco tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Ashley, "Who said we're done? It's my turn,"

Before Marco could say anything, Ashley began sucking his cock. He grunted, ' _Well enjoy yourself Diaz. You've earned it,_ '

Ashley lined herself up with Marco's cock and slid down and lightly moaned. Marco smirked and carefully pushed Ashley onto the bed as and continued what he was doing while Janna crawled up to Ashley and began playing with her breast and made out with her.

Marco looked around and saw the others were busy with each other and he shook his head, ' _Just remember Diaz, this is their way of thanking you._ '

After hours of the orgy, the eleven were on the floor, panting and sweating. Ashley crawled up to Marco and rested her head on his chest, "Do you still think girls with red glasses aren't sluts?"

Marco half smiled and wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Not at all," Ashley smiled and nodded as the eleven of them slowly fell asleep.

 **Epilogue**

After they graduated, the eleven went back to Mewni and were soon married and were living in the castle. Marco looked at his eleven wives, rubbing their pregnant stomachs. He half smiled and chuckled as he shook his head.

He looked out the window and looked up towards the sky and frowned, "I wish you guys were here." He sighed, "I still miss you guys and I'm probably going to always miss you, but Star and the others have been helping me and now I'm married to them and all of them are pregnant with my children."

"Marco can you make some nachos for us!" He heard Sabrina call.

He smiled and looked back, "Yeah sure," he looked back to the sky with a small frown before turning around and walking away and headed towards the kitchen.

 **And done. This was pretty fun to write and everything. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
